Ai no monogatari: Historia de Amor
by Lau
Summary: Meiling se siente entre la espada y la pared. Syaoran ha regresado de Japón y ella deberá decidir entre ser fiel a sus sentimientos o serle fiel a una gran amiga. Syaoran/Meiling.
1. Prólogo

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y solo hago uso de ellos para fines de entretenimiento.

Este pequeño fic es como un complemento de otro que terminé de publicar hace poco: "La esperanza del corazón". De hecho esta historia comienza un par de meses antes del inicio de aquella. Para aquellos que no leyeron el primer fic, no se preocupen, este fic es lo suficientemente independiente para que solito se le entienda. Y para los si lo leyeron les mando un gran saludo. ¡Me da gusto volver a verlos!

De entrada, puedo adelantarles que es un SM ¿Por qué escogí esa pareja? Siempre se me ha hecho injusto que las CLAMP crearan el personaje de Meiling (que no aparece en el manga) para que sufriera nomás porque si. Y es que al final ella se queda sola como un perro ;_;. Así que, aunque sea en esta historia, eso será diferente.

Por último, este fic está dedicado a Reni-ryu, quien tan buen apoyo me dio en mi último fic, y a Kathy Kanzaki, quién me pidió amablemente una secuela. (aunque esta no es una secuela propiamente dicha; aún no sé si algún día la haré. Necesito nuevas ideas. ;P).

Alerta: Este fic contiene algo de angst, miel, y se hace mención de parejas alternativas que pueden no agradarle a algunos lectores.

* * *

Ai No Monogatari

(Historia de amor)

Por Lau

Prólogo

Primera despedida

MEILING SUBIÓ AL gran avión que la llevaría a casa. Suspiró resignada al subir los últimos escalones; _algunas cosas definitivamente ocurren de la forma que menos se desean_, pensó con cierta amargura.

El día anterior su primo, Syaoran, le había confesado que le gustaba otra persona. Meiling ya sabía quien era y a pesar de lo que él le había dicho ella no odiaba a aquella niña, que tan buena había sido con ella. De hecho, se sintió muy feliz por ellos. Por eso ella misma anuló el compromiso matrimonial antes de que él se lo pidiera. Quería que Syaoran conservara al menos un buen recuerdo de ella.

Sin embargo, cuanto le dolió aquel momento. Eso le podía constar a Tomoyo Daidouji, su actual mejor amiga, quien la había consolado apenas la última noche, sujetándola con fuerza mientras Meiling lloraba "hasta que no quede una lágrima más que llore por él", según sus palabras exactas.

Una lágrima escapó furtivamente de su rostro -al recordar aquello- que rápidamente se enjugó. No quería, no quería sentirse traicionada, pues sabía que no había sido así. Recogió algunos cabellos del rostro; el altavoz anunció la próxima partida de su vuelo. Presurosa corrió hasta su asiento y se acomodó junto a la ventanilla. Pero mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad no pudo evitar darle una última mirada a lo que dejaba atrás.

Sacudió su cabeza. _Yo juré que lo olvidaría y eso har_, pensó con decisión. Ahora solo esperaba que él fuera feliz con su elegida...

Cuando el avión comenzó a elevarse un último suspiro salió de su boca contra su voluntad.

"Syaoran..."

Capítulo 1

Un regreso inesperado

_Cinco años después_

Un golpe resonó contra el poste de madera. El dojo era iluminado por los cálidos rayos del sol, y repetidos gritos podían oírse en el recinto.

"¡YYYYAAAHH!" Ésta vez el golpe fue mucho más fuerte, y la mitad de aquel poste se partió y salió volando hasta dar con una de las paredes del gimnasio.

"¡Muy bien, Meiling!" gritó el profesor, felicitando a la atlética jovencita. Ella se volteó y agradeció el comentario con una inclinación. "Pero la próxima vez, sería bueno que dejarás material a los demás alumnos. A este paso, ya no nos quedara material para trabajar¿sabes?"

"Upss...lo siento, profesor", dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara.

A sus cortos 16 años de edad, Meiling ya era uno de los mejores alumnos de aquel dojo. Se dedicaba con verdadera entrega a la práctica del kung-fu, y muchos contendientes ya habían perdido ante ella. Para entonces ya había ganado diversas competencias nacionales cuyas medallas la llenaban de orgullo.

Estaba llena de vitalidad y energía que demostraba en casi todas las actividades que desempeñaba. Por ello era una chica muy popular en su escuela, a pesar de que no había salido con muchos chicos. Se decía entre sus compañeros que si salía con un chico perdía pronto el interés y lo dejaba; corría el rumor de que ella siempre los comparaba con alguien a quién conoció en su pasado. A juzgar por las apariencias, y si los rumores eran ciertos nunca nadie alcanzó a ese modelo ideal. Además ella seguía siendo algo mandona y fuerte, por lo que muchos de los chicos que la conocían le tenían algo de miedo.

Tener citas era algo divertido para Meiling, pero no eran el centro de su vida; prefería dedicarse a las artes marciales, porque de alguna forma tenía que compensar el hecho de ser la única persona de su familia que no poseía magia, y los resultados que estaba obteniendo la hacían sentirse satisfecha consigo misma ya que poseía un buen nivel de pelea.

Era muy feliz, a su manera y sólo en algunas ocasiones, cuando estaba sola, recordaba con nostalgia a los amigos que había hecho en Japón y a la persona que tanto había querido alguna vez. En esos momentos sonreía suavemente agitando la cabeza. Esperaba que Sakura y Syaoran fueran tan felices como se lo merecían. Vaya que lo merecían.

Así transcurrían sus días, felizmente. Meiling tenía de nuevo su vida. Y justo ahora cuando ésta le parecía más perfecta ocurrió algo que trastornó su mundo completamente.

Él regresó.

Meiling no tenía idea de que su primo había regresado. Ese día había recibido un mensaje a su celular de su madre pidiéndole que regresara temprano a la casa, porque había algo que quería mostrarle. Después de dos o tres clases que la habían mantenido muy ocupada se había olvidado por completo del mensaje, y fue hasta que terminó su práctica en el dojo que lo recordó y corrió apresuradamente hacia su casa.

Seguramente su madre la regañaría por no haber llegado temprano y la joven ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de un gran sermón. Llegó a la vieja casona y abrió la puerta lentamente. Sí, ahí estaba su madre, tomando tranquilamente el té.

"Ya llegué." Dijo Meiling, cerrando la puerta. Ya sabía lo que venía después de eso. _Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno_...

"¿Dónde te habías metido?" La señora de la casa se volvió para ver duramente a la joven. "Te hemos estado esperando toda la tarde."

"¿Hemos?" A Meiling se le escapó la pregunta. "¿Tenemos visitas?"

La madre de Meiling sonrió y le dio un sorbo a su taza de té. "Si, por eso quería que vinieras temprano. Hay alguien que quiere verte en el jardín trasero. Anda, ve a saludar." Dándole otro sorbo a su taza añadió antes de que su hija saliera del jardín. "Luego hablaremos de tu castigo."

La joven hizo un gesto de desencanto. _Por poco se le olvidaba_.

Se alisó el negro cabello que se le había desacomodado durante su entrenamiento y caminó hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Por más que trataba de adivinar que persona había ido a visitarlos, no lograba sacar nada en concreto.

Llegó al patio trasero y observó a dos personas que en ese momento le daban la espalda y que veían como corría el agua de una fuentecilla cercana. Meiling adoptó su mejor pose y dijo con voz clara y fuerte. "Buenas tardes."

Las dos personas voltearon a verla y Meiling sonrió con sorpresa. Uno de ellos era el viejo Wei, que no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que le viera un par de años atrás y que se inclinó cortésmente para saludarla. El otro era un joven apuesto cuyos ojos brillaron con alegría al verla; en él Meiling reconoció a su joven primo Syaoran. Tampoco lo había visto en dos años y le sorprendía ver cuanto había cambiado en tan poco tiempo.

"Señorita Meiling, que gusto me da verla", exclamó Wei y se adelantó a abrazarla. "Se ha vuelto una jovencita muy hermosa, si me lo permite decirlo."

"Gracias, Wei, también me da gusto verlos." Volteó hacia donde estaba el joven. "Hola, Syaoran"

El joven también se adelantó y le sonrió abiertamente. "Hola, Meiling", dijo con una voz que no se parecía casi nada a la vocecilla que tuviera de niño. "Tanto tiempo sin vernos."

Ella se quedó sin aliento al oír la voz de él, pero no lo dejó traslucir. "¿Cuándo llegaron?"

"Hace un par de horas. El joven Syaoran decidió pasar por aquí antes de llegar a su casa.", contestó el viejo sirviente.

"Todo ha sido tan repentino" dijo Meiling, entusiasmada, "si lo hubiera sabido antes les hubiera preparado algo para su llegada. ¿Por cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse?"

A su pregunta los rostros antes sonrientes de los dos hombres se ensombrecieron repentinamente. "Hemos venido para quedarnos, señorita", contestó Wei después de un instante, "joven Syaoran, iré a llamar a su casa para avisar que pronto llegaremos. Con su permiso, señorita." El fiel sirviente se inclinó una vez más y se retiró rápidamente.

El joven regresó junto a la fuentecilla y miraba seriamente el correr del agua. Meiling, que no se había repuesto de la sorpresa, se acercó lentamente a él. "¿E-es cierto, Syaoran?"

"Es cierto."

"¿Cuál es la razón?"

"¿Razón?...Bueno, mi presencia ya no es necesaria ahí", le contestó el joven tranquilamente, aunque la muchacha observó como los nudillos de sus manos se ponían blancos por la presión que él ejercía sobre ellas. Una sospecha comenzó a crecer dentro de su mente.

"¿Y Sakura?", le preguntó casi temerosamente. Ante su pregunta él se levanto con brusquedad y comenzó a recorrer nerviosamente el jardín.

"Supongo que no tiene caso ocultártelo y es mejor que te lo diga de una vez. La he dejado." La noticia dejó consternada a Meiling, quien se quedó petrificada ante aquel acontecimiento que nunca creyó posible. Lo peor de todo, para ella, era que las últimas palabras de su primo habían causado que su corazón comenzara a latir aceleradamente, con una insensata esperanza naciendo dentro de ella. Sin saberlo, las cenizas hasta ese momento reposaban tranquilas en el fondo de su corazón se removieron dolorosamente. "Porqué?..." se atrevió a preguntarle casi inaudiblemente.

Syaoran seguía recorriendo el jardín con renovado nerviosismo. "La he dejado..." , repitió, mientras se pasaba una mano por su revuelta cabellera, "y lo más grave de todo este asunto es que no sé por que lo he hecho si la quiero tanto." Desesperado, se dejó caer sobre la silla otra vez y tomó frenéticamente la mano de su prima. "Tú me comprendes ¿verdad?"

Meiling, que recordó a Sakura por las últimas palabras de Syaoran, se obligó a sonreírle mientras maldecía el momento en que él había decidido regresar.

"Sí, Syaoran. Te entiendo." Sus palabras le sonaron huecas mientras ella misma se hacía una pregunta que resumía el dilema al que habría de enfrentarse de ahora en adelante:

_¿Qué es lo que hace uno cuando la realización de tu más grande anhelo significa el más grande dolor para alguien que quieres?_

* * *

Notas de autor: Juraba que ya había revisado este fic y corregido los múltiples errores, omisiones, metidas de pata (todos estos míos) y chistes que, además de todo lo anterior, esta página insiste en hacer a costa de mis fics (sob). Apenas voy entrando de nuevo a este capítulo y veo con horror que está como hasta antes de la supuesta última corrección (¡hmph!) No es de extrañar que la gente salga horrorizada de aquí, vaya que yo también me puse así ahora que entré...

Bueno, este fic se encuentra oficialmente terminado. Muchas gracias a todos los comentarios que he recibido a través del tiempo, y de todos aquellos que encontraron este humilde relato digno de sus alabanzas. Aprovecho para disculparme por la tardanza en completar esta historia (no hace falta que me lo mencionen, estoy más que consciente de la eternidad que tardé en terminar esto). En fin, un saludo a quienes entran por primera vez a esta historia, y por favor, siéntanse en libertad de avisarme de errores de dedo, falta de espacios, símbolos raros aquí y allá, y en general cosas que deba limpiar, porque he batallado con el formato y no termina de quedar. u_u Pero en fin, ¡disfruten!


	2. Donde hubo fuego

Aunque me encantaría, Cardcaptor Sakura ni ninguno de sus personajes son míos. Todos son propiedad de CLAMP; lo único que es mío es el argumento de esta historia.

Ai no monogatari

(Historia de amor)

Por Lau

Capítulo 2

Donde hubo fuego...

"Y AHORA, para resolver la ecuación, sólo deben despejar la variable x..."

Meiling apenas si escuchaba la explicación de la profesora. Y no es que no quisiera poner atención. La verdad es que, aunque quisiera hacerlo, la conversación que sostuviera con Syaoran apenas una semana antes no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

"Y recuerden, cuando un número multiplica de un lado del signo igual, del otro lado dividirá a las demás variables..."

En un esfuerzo un tanto desesperado por poner atención, la chica trató de concentrarse en la clase. "3x= 1a + 2b. Entonces si _a_ es igual a Sakura y _b_ es igual a Syaoran  y despejó la _x_ –que soy yo- entonces el 3 divide a _a_ y _b_. ¿Cómo puedo siquiera pensar en separar a _a_ y _b_? ¿Y porque _b_ regresó? Dios, ¿porque?"

"¿Señorita Meiling?"

"¿Uh?" Al callarse, la pobre se dio cuenta que había terminado su monólogo en voz alta. Todos los estudiantes la veían y la maestra le sonreía, divertida.

"Si tiene problemas con las ecuaciones debería pensar en inscribirse a cursos vespertinos. Las matemáticas no son cosa del otro mundo-", la campana sonó en ese instante. "Chicos antes de que se retiren les entregaré los resultados del examen de anteayer." Los estudiantes pasaron a recoger los resultados, y en cuanto Meiling recibió el suyo, suspiró resignada. Ya sabía que no había salido bien en la prueba; había estado distraída en todas las clases y era algo que se reflejaría en las calificaciones de ese bimestre.

El receso le daría un poco más de tiempo para pensar tranquilamente. Desafortunadamente, el objeto de sus pensamientos salió poco después al patio escolar, y ella recordó que él había sido transferido a su escuela recientemente.

Ahora ella se sentía mal consigo misma. Se supone que se debería de sentirse mal; Sakura era su amiga y ella, Meiling, como buena amiga que era, debía de apoyarla en un momento tan delicado como el que seguramente estaba pasando, pero también no dejaba de sentirse vagamente contenta y eso era lo que más le frustraba.

Pasó el resto del descansó concentrándose en el almuerzo a fin de no echarle un vistazo a su exprometido –quien para entonces estaba siendo interrogado por la mitad de las jovencitas del instituto- y al cuando la campana sonó, ella ya había tomado una importante decisión.

"Debo intentar que arreglen las cosas," se dijo. "Después de todo, se lo debo a Kinomoto. Ella ha sido de las pocas personas que no me ha rechazado después de haberme portado tan groseramente con ella." Decidió llamarle por teléfono; de esa manera podría apoyarla y mostrarle que seguía siendo su amiga. No quería que Sakura pensará por ningún motivo que ella se aprovecharía de la situación, no. Haría lo que fuera para reunirlos de nuevo, si señor.

A la salida, se apresuró a salir y se aseguró de utilizar un atajo que le impediría encontrarse con Syaoran. Al llegar a su casa marcó inmediatamente el número de la antigua Cardcaptor. Extrañamente, nadie parecía estar en casa. El teléfono sonó y sonó, pero nadie contestó la llamada. Meiling decidió probar con el teléfono celular rosado que Sakura cargaba; al principio tampoco le contestaron y siguió intentando hasta que una pequeña e irritable voz le contestó.

"¿Quién es? Estoy en medio de un importantísimo juego, a punto de lograr el mayor record de la historia y quienquiera que esté llamando me está quitando la concentración. ¿Quién habla?"

"Hola Kerberos. Habla-"

"Ahh, es la chiquilla. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Buscas a Sakura? No está, y no sé que pueda ser tan importante. Espera, si es algo relacionado con el mocoso...

"¿Sabes a que hora puedo localizarla? Es algo urgente, sabes."

"No, no lo sé, especialmente si quieres hablarle del tipo aquel. Ella se deprime cada vez que oye su nombre, así que no te la voy a pasar."

Meiling apretó la mandíbula. "Maldito muñeco insolente", pensó. Sin embargo, trató de hablar lo más dulcemente que pudo, intentando convencer al testarudo guardián de que le pasara a Sakura.

"Déjame hablar con ella. Tal vez yo pueda-"

"Que no, ¿no entiendes?" se oyó una pequeña voz enfurecida del otro lado de la línea. "Él ya perdió su oportunidad. Que lo acepte; y dile de mi parte que si vuelvo a verlo por aquí, yo, el Gran Kerberos, me encargaré de darle lo que se merece personalmente."

"Escúchame bien," le respondió Meiling, enfurecida a su vez, "estoy tratando de ayudar. Si eso no le entra a tu cabeza dura, entonces deberías de pensar en lo que querría Sakura. Estoy segura que ella me escuchará, y quizá ella y Syaoran puedan arreglar las cosas. ¿Me entiendes o tu enorme ego no te deja pensar con claridad?"

"¿Cómo te atreves? Yo mismo me encargaré de que no le lleguen tus llamadas, mocosa. Así que ni vuelvas a intentar hablar aquí." Un estruendo se escuchó y un momento después no se escuchó nada del otro lado de la línea.

"Maldición, colgó." Meiling se acostó sobre su cama. El plan A había fallado estrepitosamente, y parecía que no habría oportunidad de comunicarse con Sakura, a menos de que viajara a Japón, y aún así no era nada seguro que Sakura quisiera escucharla. Tomoyo le había comentado que su amiga no quería hablar del tema con ella, así que aunque Meiling lograra finalmente comunicarse con Kinomoto, lo más probable era que tampoco la quisiera escuchar a ella. Y no podía viajar en ese momento, cuando los exámenes apenas habían comenzado. Por fuerza, debía esperar unos días antes de intentar cualquier estrategia por ese lado.

La chica suspiró y se acomodó sobre un costado. Nada parecía estar saliendo como ella lo esperaba, y lo peor de todo era que no podía evitar sentir un estúpido enrojecimiento cuando Syaoran estaba cerca. El chico parecía estar deprimido también, y por una vez Meiling se sentía agradecida de que así fuera, porque así no le ponía la suficiente atención para notar el nerviosismo que la invadía en su presencia. 

Meiling sentía que debía ocuparse en algo. No, en realidad _necesitaba_ ocuparse en algo, si quería dejar de pensar en su primo. Era prácticamente imposible ponerse a estudiar, por que los recuerdos invadían sus pensamientos una y otra vez. Quizá si realizara una actividad física podría olvidarse de todo. Practicar artes marciales parecía ser la mejor solución. Así que Meiling decidió cambiar su atuendo por ropa más deportiva y salir al enorme jardín a entrenar un poco.

& &   & &    & &

El elegante auto negro se detuvo frente a la mansión. El automóvil, de último modelo y marca lujosa, propiedad del clan Li, había sido enviado al aeropuerto a recoger a alguien. No era costumbre del Clan ser tan hospitalario con sus huéspedes, pero el invitado parecía ser alguien de suma importancia, para haber recibido tal honor. 

Lo cierto es que el huésped que había llegado era alguien muy incómodo para los Li, siendo éstos prácticamente obligados a tratarlo con deferencia y respeto, pero siempre temiendo que él los hiciera objeto de alguna de las excéntricas bromas que tanto le gustaban. Pero ninguno miembro se habría atrevido jamás a reclamarle por alguna ofensa, pues a él le debían su poder y fortuna. O por lo menos, eso era lo que se había enseñado de una generación a otra de la familia desde hace muchos siglos.

Pronto se abrió la puerta del auto, y de ella surgieron varias personas. Los miembros más importantes del Clan se apresuraron a saludar a los invitados con todo el respeto de que eran capaces.

"Bienvenidos sean. Es un honor tenerlo son nosotros, maestro Hiiraguizawa."

Eriol Hiiraguizawa sonrió y se apresuró a inclinarse cortésmente. "El honor es mío. Siempre es un placer venir aquí a visitar a mis queridos descendientes," dijo transformando su sonrisa en un astuto gesto, y más de uno de los miembros presentes se estremeció ligeramente al pensar en lo que tal gesto podía significar.

Uno de los presentes, la madre de Meiling, se adelantó y, haciendo una reverencia le preguntó amablemente.

"¿Piensa quedarse con nosotros por largo tiempo, señor?"

"¿Eh? No, la verdad es que solo vengo de paso. Debo ir a Japón a realizar un encargo, pero quise pasar por aquí un par de días. ¿No es cierto?" preguntó a sus acompañantes, los dos guardianes disfrazados en sus formas temporales, quienes sonrieron y asintieron, y Kaho Mizuki, quién respondió con una alegre inclinación de cabeza.

"¿Lo ven? No los molestaremos demasiado tiempo." Sin oír las protestas de los presentes de que eso no era cierto, de cómo podía pensar que eran una molestia, aunque él sabía que su afirmación no se alejaba completamente de la verdad, Eriol se encaminó hacia el enorme jardín delantero. "Nakuru, Spinel, por favor acompañen a nuestros anfitriones para que les muestren sus habitaciones. Kaho," le dijo sonriente a la hermosa maestra, "quiero tomar un poco el fresco en este agradable jardín." Ella sonrió a su vez, e inclinándose ligeramente siguió a los demás dentro de la mansión. La joven reencarnación del mago Clow se sentó en uno de las hermosas bancas del jardín y sonrió maliciosamente. ¿Qué era lo que estaba esperando?

& &   & &    & &

Syaoran caminaba lentamente por el camino que lo conduciría a la mansión en la que de ahora en adelante se hospedaría. Había tenido un día pesado, con todas las jovencitas que lo habían estado acosando todo el tiempo. Había intentado ser lo más cortés posible, incluso cuando ya lo estaban hartando, y aunque al final le había costado trabajo había conseguido escapar a su casa. Suspiró, mientras se frotaba uno de sus adoloridos brazos que una chica le había jalado en un intento de llamar su atención. Aunque fastidiosas, aquellas muchachas lo habían al menos distraído un poco del melancólico estado en el que se encontraba.

Se sentía deprimido por todo el asunto con Sak- Kinomoto. Recordó que antes de salir con ella solía llamarla por su apellido. Pero, quizá ahora ella estuviera tan molesta con él que ya no querría que él la llamara por su nombre de pila. 

No podía culparla, no. Lo que le había hecho podría calificarse de imperdonable. Terminar con ella ya había sido bastante duro, pero terminar su relación enfrente de sus amigos había sido demasiado. ¿En que demonios había estado pensando? La verdad es que no había estado pensando...

En los últimos meses Syaoran había sentido que la relación se estaba enfriando, y aunque ambos seguían haciendo las mismas cosas que de costumbre, la alegría que antaño sintió había sido ahora un poco falsa, como si él hubiera estado fingiendo, como si cada vez que le sonriera a Sakura la estuviera engañando y eso era algo que ella no se merecía.

Y por eso, no soportándolo más, la terminó. Syaoran golpeó uno de los postes del alambrado con un puño. ¿Por qué, si aún recordaba la emoción que sentía cuando ella le sonreía, la sangre que enrojecía su cara cuando sentía su presencia cerca? ¿Qué había sido eso, eh?

Y lo peor de todo es que no podía compartir sus dudas prácticamente con nadie, pues Wei solo le diría que todo saldría bien con el paso del tiempo, lo que le hacía sentirse peor, porque su comentario le recordaba a lo que Sakura siempre solía decir. Y Meiling había estado actuando muy extraño desde que había regresado. Pensó que ella lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos y lo escucharía y animaría como solía hacerlo antes, pero en vez de eso, ella hacía lo posible por evitarlo. 

Extrañaba eso, el sentirse a gusto y la cercanía que tenía con su prima, aún en aquellos momentos en que solía exasperarlo con uno de sus abrazos asfixiantes. Quizá ella también lo odiaba, lo pensó mejor. Después de todo, también la había lastimado cuando disolvió su compromiso. Daidouji le había comentado después que Meiling había sufrido duramente aquella noche. "Lo había olvidado," pensó y se sintió aún más deprimido. Ahora se sentía doblemente culpable. Meiling había tratado duramente de sobreponerse, incluso había hecho lo posible para reunirlo con Kinomoto. Quizá ahora sentía que su sufrimiento había sido en vano...

"Lo siento," pensó el joven mientras se acercaba a la reja de la mansión. "Siento haberte decepcionado." Quizá hubiera ido en ese momento a hablar con Meiling pero en ese momento sintió la poderosa presencia que emanaba de su casa. Corriendo hacia el lugar donde se originaba la energía, invocó a su espada. 

No le sorprendió ver al dueño de la presencia. Sabía quien era desde que había percibido la poderosa aura. Aún así se colocó en posición de defensa. Nunca había confiado en Eriol Hiiraguizawa y sus ocultas intenciones. Él era demasiado astuto, demasiado misterioso y Syaoran siempre había desconfiado de casi todos los que tenían grandes poderes mágicos. La única vez que se dejó engañar por alguien con gran poder le había costado perder la oportunidad de ser el Dueño de las Cartas Clow. No se dejaría engañar otra vez.

Eriol le había sonreído desde que lo vio, irritando más al muchacho de cabello castaño. "Li Syaoran, mi querido descendiente. Tanto tiempo sin verte, me da gusto ver que estas bien." Al ver que el otro no le respondía y que se mantenía en su posición de combate prosiguió.

"No vengo a pelear contigo. Sabes bien que no ganarías." Dijo Eriol maliciosamente.

Syaoran rechinó sus dientes. "¿Entonces a que has venido?"

"Yo...he venido a conversar contigo."

& &   & &    & &

¡Por fin me llegó la inspiración! Si, ya sé, ya sé... me tardé muchísimo tiempo en actualizar...pero espero terminar esta historia. No voy a abandonarla y voy a continuarla, aunque me quede espantosamente horrible (nota: no se espanten. No se trata de que quede horrible. De hecho espero que me quede decente) 

Renailt, ¿sigues ahí? Gomen, espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo n_n. Y tengo nueva lectora ¡yay! Gracias por tu review, Misara, me alegró mucho leer que te gustó. 

Me despido. Con algo de suerte estaré estrenando algunas historias próximamente, así que nos leeremos pronto.

Nos vemos! 


	3. Una jugada arriesgada

En este fic, como en todos los que he escrito, no tengo ningún derecho sobre los personajes de CCS. CLAMP posee todo.

Ai no Monogatari

(Historia de Amor)

Capítulo 3

Una jugada arriesgada

"VAMOS, vamos... Solo quiero tener una plática contigo. No es algo del otro mundo...¿o sí?" Eriol le preguntó a Syaoran, quién todavía se encontraba en la misma posición desde que lo había visto. El otro no le respondió, ni modificó la posición de combate, tan característica de las artes marciales de su país.

Eriol sonrió de nuevo. "Sería una lástima que la familia pensara que no nos llevamos bien. Temo que recibieran la idea equivocada si alguno de ellos nos ve peleando."

Syaoran titubeó un momento y luego, muy a su pesar guardó su arma, irritado. Sabía que su rival tenía razón. Ser atrapado agrediendo a Eriol, alguien tan altamente estimado –por lo menos en apariencia- por todos los miembros del Clan, podría acarrearle un fuerte castigo. Suspiró, derrotado por segunda vez por Eriol, y después de un momento por fin habló.

"¿Y que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?"

Y también, por primera vez, Eriol dejó de sonreír para continuar hablando seriamente. "Quiero hablar contigo sobre Sakura."

Syaoran abrió sus ojos. ¿Qué podría decirle Hiiraguizawa sobre Sakura?

"Supe que terminaron."

"Y vienes a decirme que soy un idiota, ¿cierto?"

Eriol sonrió levemente ante el comentario. "No. A pesar de lo que opinas de mí, me preocupa lo que les suceda a los dos." Syaoran no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa sarcástica. "Aunque no lo creas, es cierto."

"Entonces vienes a mostrarme tu generosidad. Me siento halagado."

Eriol suspiró. "Supongo que esto es parte de mi castigo por haberme comportado tan mal con ustedes en el pasado. Comprendo que no confíes en mí. Aún así, vengo a decirte que puedes contar conmigo para hablar si así lo deseas."

Aunque el joven de pelo castaño se sorprendió de que Eriol pudiera estar hablando en serio, y aunque en verdad tenía deseos de hablar con alguien sobre el asunto, dudaba en confiarle sus problemas al joven mago. Como todo hombre, estaba convencido de que no necesitaba de nadie para resolver sus asuntos personales. En ese momento solo confiaba en una sola persona, y ella no había estado disponible hasta ese momento. Syaoran una vez más se preguntó a que se debía. Aún si le había hecho daño, le hubiera gustado que ella le dijera de una vez que le molestaba. El pensamiento lo irritó.

"Si, claro," contestó, molesto. "Para tu información, no necesito hablar de nada, especialmente contigo. Me siento perfectamente bien. Y ahora, si me disculpas, voy a entrar a la casa." Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la enorme casona, cuando Eriol comenzó a hablar de nuevo, esta vez con mucha más seriedad en su voz.

"Te preguntas que es lo que sentías cuando estabas con "ella", y naturalmente piensas que tú le fallaste. Casi puedo apostar a que te sientes culpable por lo sucedido."

Syaoran se detuvo al escuchar las palabras del mago, sorprendido de que Eriol hubiera leído con exactitud lo que pensaba en su mente. "Eso es lo que piensas, ¿no es verdad?"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Li, aún sin voltear a verlo.

"No es cosa de magia." Eriol rió ligeramente. "He vivido un poco más que tú, y sé que los sentimientos siguen siendo las mismas en todas las personas, tengan magia o no. Yo sólo supuse que te sentirías mal, es todo, y te vuelvo a repetir, me interesa lo que les suceda a todos mis descendientes."

Por tercera vez en aquel día Syaoran se rindió. Comprendió que el otro no descansaría hasta lograr su objetivo. Acceder a sus deseos era lo mejor que podría hacer, si quería que lo dejara en paz de una vez por todas. Resignado, regresó hacia donde se encontraba su oponente.

"Está bien, tú ganas. Hablemos."

& &   & &    & &

Meiling terminó de realizar la última serie de ejercicios y se sintió contenta. No había nada más relajante que el ejercicio, pensó, y ya se sentía más dispuesta a ir a realizar sus deberes escolares. Cuando finalizó los últimos abdominales, quiso dar una vuelta por el jardín antes de regresar a su habitación, aprovechando el cálido pero agradable clima de la tarde.

Al pasar por el jardín delantero escuchó voces. Meiling se preguntó quien podría ser, y se escondió detrás de unos arbustos solo para echar un vistazo. Para su sorpresa, vio a Syaoran que estaba hablando con un joven al que reconoció como la reencarnación del mago Clow  -se lo había explicado Sakura la última vez que había ido a Japón-. Meiling no lo había tratado muchas veces, pero sabía que era alguien a quien todos en el Clan respetaban y hasta temían un poco. Quizá ella también lo hubiera hecho, pero recordaba que su amiga, la cardcaptor, hablaba de él como un gran amigo, y no solo ella; Yamazaki, uno de sus antiguos compañeros japoneses, también lo recordaba como una buena persona.

Aunque, recordó, Syaoran nunca había confiado en él.

Ambos jóvenes estaban sentados en una de las numerosas bancas disponibles en el jardín. Syaoran le daba la espalda y Eriol estaba de frente justo hacia donde ella se encontraba. Por un momento Meiling temió que el joven hechicero la descubriera, sobre todo porque él pareció fijar su vista hacia su escondite por un segundo, pero pronto se convenció de que Eriol no la había visto, porque él siguió hablando como si nada. Ella pensó que, al no tener ella poderes mágicos, él no había reparado en un aura tan insignificante como la suya.

"Y dime, ¿querías terminar con Sakura-chan?

Meiling escuchó muy sorprendida la pregunta de Hiiraguizawa. Al parecer estaba escuchando una conversación privada que nadie debería de oír, pero ahí estaba ella espiando. ¿Qué pensarían los dos jóvenes de ella si supieran lo que estaba haciendo? La muchacha trató de convencerse a sí misma de retirarse, pero tampoco no dejaba de sentir curiosidad. "Vete...pero quiero oír...¿pero no estoy haciendo algo indebido?..."

Tras convencerse de que lo mejor sería irse, y mientras trataba de hacerlo sin hacer ruido, Eriol repitió la pregunta por segunda vez.

Meiling dejó de moverse instantáneamente, y concentró toda su atención en lo que Syaoran contestaría. Se olvidó de que apenas un instante antes había decidido retirarse; deseaba más que nadie en el mundo conocer la respuesta.

Syaoran titubeó un instante. Meiling supuso que él debía de estar sonrojado como siempre solía hacerlo, y sintió una ligera punzada de dolor en su corazón. "¿Por qué no me voy de aquí?", se preguntó. Estaba mal que estuviera oyendo una conversación privada, pero quería saber. Saber si él todavía estaba enamorado de su amiga...

"No. No quería hacerlo." A la respuesta de Syaoran, Meiling sintió que unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a quemarle los ojos. Luchó contra ellas, parpadeando furiosamente, tratando de poner atención.

"Ya veo," dijo Eriol. "Pero lo hiciste. Supongo que es porque ya no la querías-"

"¡Yo sí la quería! Todavía la quiero..." dijo Syaoran en voz alta.

Meiling ahogó un gemido. Se sujetó del arbusto que la cubría y sus manos se aferraron ansiosamente a las ramas.

A continuación, Eriol hizo una pregunta que a Meiling le pareció despiadada, o lo hubiera sido, si él hubiera sabido que ella estaba ahí y la hubiera hecho a propósito, aunque ella creía que eso era algo imposible.

"¿La amas?"

Syaoran no supo que decir. Las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca.

"Yo...yo, um-"

Para Meiling eso fue suficiente.

Se levantó y corrió lo más silenciosamente que pudo hacia su cuarto, sin poder evitar ya que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente por su rostro. Le bastaba lo que había escuchado, y no necesitaba oír completa la confesión de él.

Aunque se suponía que Meiling deseaba que Syaoran y Sakura siguieran juntos, escuchar los sentimientos de él la habían lastimado.

& &   & &    & &

Eriol Hiiraguizawa fijó la vista en la hilera de arbustos que se encontraba enfrente de él. Imposible no notar el aura llena de dolor que se había alejado momentos antes, por pequeña que está fuera. En verdad esperaba haber hecho lo correcto. Fue una jugada arriesgada, dejar que ella los encontrara; y Eriol esperaba que todo saliera tal y como lo había planeado.

Siempre había encontrado placer en dirigir las acciones de los demás; teniendo el poder para hacerlo, disfrutaba guiar cada pequeño movimiento que sabía que los demás tomarían dejando que tales acciones fluyeran naturalmente hacia su desenlace final. Era un juego divertido que casi nunca tenía sus riesgos.

Excepto cuando las cosas no salían como lo planeaba.

De cuando en cuando el destino había jugado con Hiiraguizawa, y cuando eso sucedía él se llenaba de temor, esperando que las consecuencias de sus actos no fueran irreparables. Aún no podía olvidar las dos ocasiones en que Rika Sasaki-san y la propia Sakura-chan casi habían muerto por su culpa. Por un momento su rostro se llenó de preocupación, antes de esconderse detrás de la máscara burlona que solía usar en todo momento.

Después de todo, ahora se jugaba el destino de dos vidas.

Syaoran no notó nada de lo que pensaba su ancestro, demasiado preocupado como estaba por contestar la última pregunta de su pariente.

"Yo... no lo entiendo. Sé que quería a Sakura, por que me encantaba cuando estaba cerca de mí. Sabía desde antes de verla que ella aparecería antes de cruzar una esquina, y nunca me equivoqué. No podía evitar sonrojarme como un imbécil cada vez que la veía."

"No has pensado que eso es algo que ya habías vivido antes?" Eriol habló muy suavemente, tratando de que Li realizara las conexiones entre las dos ideas que él trataba de comunicarle. Después de un instante, Li abrió aún más sus ojos.

"¿Quiere decir que yo-" Syaoran no podía creer lo que el otro le estaba tratando de sugerir.

"Entre las personas como nosotros, la simpatía o el odio se ven enormemente impulsadas por algo más que lo que se puede ver con la vista."

Cierto. Eriol era la prueba viviente de ello. Era verdad que en un tiempo los había amenazado y había puesto a prueba las habilidades de Syaoran y Sakura; pero aún ahora, tantos años después del cambio de las Cartas, Syaoran se sentía aún incómodo enfrente de él, aún cuando el joven hechicero le había demostrado que deseaba ser su amigo. No podía evitarlo. Se sentía amenazado por Hiiraguizawa: su personalidad, su actitud... su enorme poder mágico.

Magia. Li siempre había sido influenciado por ella...

Y Sakura tenía también un enorme poder mágico. ¿Eso significaba que una vez más se había dejado llevar por ello? Syaoran permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, recreando en su mente todos los eventos que había vivido desde que conoció a Sakura hasta la última vez que la había visto. Eriol observó a su descendiente hasta que éste mostró en su rostro una expresión de comprensión. El ya lo sabía.

"¿Sakura lo sabe?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué yo no la quería?"

Eriol rió suavemente. "Sigue siendo una gran amiga, ¿no es así?"

"Si, tienes razón. La quiero de esa manera; yo era el que estaba confundido." Otra pequeña pausa. "Pero me preocupa. No quiero que se sienta sola por mi culpa-"

Eriol lo interrumpió con un movimiento de mano y una sonrisa pícara.

"No te preocupes," dijo, guiñándole un ojo a su descendiente. "Clow ya había pensado en eso."

"¿Eh?"

"No, nada. Pero si te sigue preocupando el bienestar de nuestra querida Sakura-chan, quizá sería buena idea que regresaras y hablaras con ella."

"Vaya," dijo Syaoran, sonriendo un poco, "es la primer cosa que has dicho en todo el día que tiene sentido. Sí... creo que eso es lo que haré."

Hiiraguizawa se levantó satisfecho de su asiento. Le ofreció una mano al joven Li. "¿Amigos?"

Li Syaoran dudó un momento, pero termino por corresponder el apretón de manos. "Mientras ya no me hagas alguna de tus bromas pesadas."

"Prometido. Bueno, creo que iré a ver al resto de la familia. No los he saludado a todos. ¿Cómo está esa adorable prima tuya, Meiling, ¿cierto? Tal vez la salude más adelante, si es que la veo."

Syaoran recordó súbitamente a su prima. Decidió que iría a contarle sobre la plática que había tenido con Hiiraguizawa.

Sonrió. Sin duda, se pondría muy contenta.

& &   & &    & &

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior. Es difícil para mí escribir este fic, y es algo que me pone nerviosa, sobre todo porque se trata de una pareja que no a todos les llama la atención. Estoy consciente de que sigue siendo una pareja no-canon, y por tanto tengo que echarle el doble de ganas v.

Siguiente capítulo: Complicaciones a la vista. ¿Pero que esperaban en un fic mío? o

Nos vemos!


	4. Malentendidos

Ai no Monogatari

(Historia de Amor)

Por Lau

Capítulo 4

Malentendidos

YA HABÍA pasado lo peor.

Las lágrimas habían dejado de brotar, y el dolor poco a poco iba desapareciendo. Lo que no desparecía era la melancolía y la decepción, pero ambos eran sentimientos demasiado conocidos. _Justo como en los viejos tiempos._

Meiling sintió las lágrimas saladas diluirse con el contacto del agua fresca y respiró más tranquila. Debió haberlo sabido, no intelectualmente, sino con el corazón. Él quería a Sakura. Hacían una hermosa pareja. ¿Por qué fue tan tonta de haberlo deseado tan insensatamente? La toalla cubrió su cara mojada y la chica sintió la suavidad de la tela y su calidez. No volvería a pasar, juró. Se concentraría en sus estudios y se olvidaría de los chicos, y quizá algún día encontraría a alguien que llenara el vacío que ahora estaba sintiendo.

Buen plan.

Si algún día lograba olvidarlo.

"Meiling, ¿qué te sucede?" La chica volteó, y se sorprendió al observar a Syaoran, quién la miraba asombrado desde la entrada de su habitación, mientras ella había permanecido con la cara enterrada en la toalla. Con toda la fuerza de su voluntad ella trató de olvidarse del nudo que aún tenía en la garganta.

"Yo...ehem...me estaba lavando la cara, eso es todo. Supongo que me perdí en mis pensamientos, lo siento." Logró dibujar una pequeña y débil sonrisa en el rostro, tratando de ocultarle a Syaoran su estado de ánimo. Aparentemente logró su objetivo, porque aunque el muchacho la miró fijamente un instante, continuó hablando como si nada, para gran alivio de Meiling.

"Oh... está bien. Oye, a ti te estaba buscando- Necesito contarte algo que me dijo Hiiraguizawa. Él-"

Meiling se sintió irritada de pronto al recordar las preguntas del chico inglés, y más aún al recordar la respuesta de Syaoran. Eso era lo último que deseaba en este momento, que Syaoran le proclamara el gran amor que sentía por la Cardcaptor. No necesitaba que él se lo recordara.

Quiso terminar de una vez por todas con el asunto, para que así él se fuera y la dejara en paz de una vez por todas, para que la dejara sola con su dolor.

"Ya lo sé", interrumpió al joven. "Lo escuché todo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?"

Syaoran levantó una ceja a oír el fuerte tono de fastidio de Meiling. "Suenas molesta."

"¿Yo? Para nada. Al contrario, me parece genial que hayas hablado con él. Y ahora tengo que hacer mi tarea, así que por favor te ruego que salgas de mi habitación."

"¿Pero que te pasa? Yo sólo quería contarte que voy a ir a ver a Sakura para-"

Cada palabra sonaba como un disparo al corazón de Meiling, pero ella no dejaría que él lo supiera. "¡Excelente! Es lo que debiste hacer desde el principio. Pero no regreses a quejarte conmigo si ella no quiere verte."

Ahora Syaoran también estaba enojado. "No tienes porque ponerte así conmigo. No te he hecho nada. Tú has sido la que me ha evitado."

"¡Claro! ¡Es mía la culpa! Tú no podrías haberme hecho nada, ¿verdad? Todo es mi culpa. _Yo_ te he evitado, _yo_ los escuché detrás de los arbustos, todo yo."

"Entonces nos escuchaste. Pensé que te alegrarías."

"Pues ya ves que no. Y ahora fuera de mi habitación. ¡Fuera!" Furioso, Syaoran salió justo antes de que Meiling azotara la puerta tras de ella. Como era su costumbre, caminó silenciosamente hacia su propio cuarto para encerrarse, donde permaneció observando hoscamente a la ventana.

Nunca entendería a las mujeres. ¿Por qué estaría Meiling tan enfadada? Fue muy grosera al correrlo de esa manera, azotando la puerta...

_Ella realmente me odia, ¿no es así?_

Syaoran permaneció el resto de la tarde recostado sobre su cama, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que debía de pensar en otra cosa. Pero no podía evitar recordar la cara tan triste que ella tenía antes de cerrar la puerta, así como sus ojos carmesí llenos de lágrimas.

&&&

La cena aquella tarde fue muy incómoda.

El silencio era casi absoluto, y aunque todos hablaban con la cordialidad y amabilidad más exquisitas, el ambiente seguía siendo asfixiante. Todos notaron que algo había pasado entre los dos miembros más jóvenes de la familia, quienes rehuían todo contacto entre sí y apenas e intercambiaban uno que otro monosílabo.

Su comportamiento afectaba a todos los demás miembros, quienes comían también en silencio. Incluso Eriol y Nakuru, con su carácter generalmente bonachón y alegre, no se sentían con ganas de hablar de nada.

Acabada la cena y cumplidas todas las ceremonias de saludo y despedida obligatorias en el Clan, Syaoran intentó regresar una vez más a sus habitaciones, pero fue detenido en el camino por Eriol. Suspiró, porque vio que se le escapaba la oportunidad de hablar con Meiling a solas, quién ya se alejaba del comedor sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

"En unos días viajaré a Japón y me preguntaba si no sería una buena oportunidad para que me acompañaras. Así podrías hablar con Sakura," le dijo Hiiraguizawa simplemente.

Li normalmente podría haber dicho un comentario sarcástico sobre el hecho de preferir la muerte antes que viajar junto con Eriol, pero no se sentía de humor para molestarlo.

"Yo... no lo sé. Todavía estoy en exámenes y yo... yo quisiera arreglar algo antes de viajar para allá." Eriol no necesitaba utilizar ninguno de sus poderes para adivinar que a lo que su querido descendiente se refería tenía que ver seguramente con la joven del cabello negro.

Por mucho que lo deseara, Eriol sabía que no podría intervenir en ello. Palmeó ligeramente la espalda del otro antes de alejarse a sus propias habitaciones.

"Comprendo. Pero si cambias de opinión házmelo saber."

&&&

Fue inesperado que alguien tocara a su puerta, un par de horas después. Syaoran se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir la puerta, preguntándose quién podría ser a esas horas.

Era Meiling. Se le veía arrepentida y avergonzada.

"Yo...quería venir para disculparme. No debí haberte gritado de esa manera."

Syaoran sonrió, aliviado. "Olvídalo. No debí molestarme tampoco." Incómodos, los dos permanecieron un instante en silencio, no sabiendo como continuar la conversación.

"No sé que me pasa," comenzó de pronto Meiling después de un rato, "supongo que estoy irritada por los exámenes."

El joven miró a Meiling y comprendió que lo que ella le decía no era toda la verdad. Qué era lo que ella le estaba ocultando, no lo sabía, pero decidió seguirle el juego. "No te preocupes. No creo que falles en ninguno. Estarás bien."

Ella trató de ignorar la nueva punzada de dolor que sintió en el pecho. Quizás venir había sido un error. Syaoran nunca parecía haber sido experto en descubrir lo que pensaban las chicas, y no parecía darse cuenta de que es lo que en realidad le había molestado. _¿Porque habría de darse cuenta, tonta?_, se reprochó a si misma.

"¿Crees que ella te reciba?". El súbito cambio de tema salió de sus labios sin querer. Aunque le dolía preguntar, Meiling trató de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Eso espero," dijo él, nervioso. "Odiaría tener que regresar sin haber hablado con ella."

"Ya veo." La muchacha suspiró resignadamente. _Entonces sí es verdad. _"Yo...te deseo mucha suerte. Buenas noches." Una tenue sonrisa se reflejó en su rostro antes de encaminarse hacia su cuarto.

"¡Meiling, espera!" Syaoran la llamó, pero fue en vano porque ella  se despidió con un gesto de su mano y continuó su camino hasta perderse de vista en el amplio corredor.

Pero, ¿qué le habría dicho si se hubiese regresado? El joven no estaba seguro de saberlo. Ella estaba triste, él lo sabía, aunque ella tratara de fingir que no era así.

Syaoran siempre se había sentido preocupado siempre que ella estaba triste, desde el día que la había conocido. Sus padres los habían alentado a entrenar en las artes marciales de la familia y siempre practicaban juntos. A pesar de las apariencias, siempre la había apreciado por su fuerza y su determinación, sobretodo cuando ella se esforzaba y exigía que se le tratara como a un igual.

Meiling era una buena compañera de equipo. El niño se había preocupado al principio por su lastimarla, pero ella resistió valientemente cada uno de los duros entrenamientos.

Pero realmente fuera de las prácticas no interactuaban mucho, y se podía decir que eso a él no le importaba demasiado.

Hasta ese día.

Cuando ella perdió el ave de su madre, Syaoran y Wei la vieron en el jardín. Ella los miró tristemente, y él se sintió conmovido por aquella mirada. Sin pensarlo había ido en busca del animalito. Afortunadamente había conseguido encontrarlo y devolvérselo. Y aunque ella había llorado cuando depositó el pajarillo en sus manos y él había pensado que la niña quizá se había lastimado, comprendió después que ella había llorado de alegría.

A partir de entonces habían comenzado a relacionarse mejor.

¿Por qué había querido ayudarla en aquel entonces? Syaoran no se lo podía explicar, pero cuando vio los ojos tristes de Meiling supo que no soportaba verla así. Tan era así que a veces tendía a sobreprotegerla, a pesar de que sabía que ella era bastante capaz de cuidarse sola.

"Es gracioso, recordar todo eso ahora," se dijo. Era raro ver triste a Meiling y era más fácil recordarla en los momentos en que era enérgica, decidida. Sólo la había visto triste una o dos veces en su vida, y una de ellas causada por él, de hecho.

Syaoran agitó su cabeza, decidido a olvidar por el momento aquel doloroso recuerdo. Concentró toda su atención en lo que debía de hacer a continuación. Cuando fuera capaz de faltar unos días al colegio, viajaría a Japón y arreglaría todos los pendientes que tuviera allá.  Después, volvería y averiguaría porqué Meiling se encontraba tan deprimida.

Se imaginó abrazándola como hace tantos años mientras ella lo miraba nuevamente contenta y llorando de felicidad. Por un breve momento se preguntó seriamente la posibilidad de intentarlo en ese momento. Y entonces parpadeó, sorprendido de sí mismo.

"No sé en que estoy pensando. Mejor me voy a la cama." Ignorando el calor que inundaba sus mejillas cerró la puerta de su habitación y regresó a su cama. Intentó dormir, pero algo se lo impedía. El recuerdo de la mirada triste que Meiling le dirigió en la tarde cuando lo echó de su cuarto aún se le aparecía, por más que ella le hubiera asegurado que todo estaba bien. Y aunque no lo quisiera, no podía dejar de preguntarse porque se sentía tan desdichado por ello.

&&&

¿Qué tal? Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, y más aún que ya parezca disco rayado con lo mismo, pero de verdad quería asegurarme que este capítulo saliera bien. ¿Comentarios? Todos son bienvenidos, como siempre, y agradezco a todos los que invirtieron parte de su tiempo para dejarme un review: Belzer, Undine, Yashi y Misara ¡Gracias!


	5. Separación

Ai no Monogatari

(Historia de Amor)

Por Lau

Capítulo 5

Separación

KERO DEFINITIVAMENTE CUMPLIÓ con su promesa. Por más que Meiling intentó llamar una y otra vez en los siguientes días, fue imposible comunicarse con Sakura; el "muñeco de peluche" aparentemente se las había arreglado para bloquear su número telefónico de la línea principal, sin que lo descubrieran, además. Como lo había hecho, sería siempre un misterio para Meiling. Probó nuevamente con el número de celular de su amiga.

"Su llamada será transferida al buzón de voz."

La muchacha colgó fastidiada. No tenía caso dejar un mensaje a su teléfono celular para que Kerberos lo borrara a la primera oportunidad._ Guardián de las Cartas o no, en cuanto le ponga las manos encima... _Se recostó sobre la cama y se preguntó que estaría pasando en Japón. Últimamente Tomoyo también había estado algo ocupada; la última vez que había hablado con ella -hacía varios días de ello- apenas le había contado la conversación que había escuchado detrás del arbusto. Para su sorpresa, Tomoyo no se alegró por la supuesta reconciliación de Li y Sakura, sonando incluso un poco escéptica al respecto.

"¿Estás segura que eso escuchaste?"

"Sí... Es decir, claro me alegro por ellos, pero no he podido comunicarme con Sakura, para decírselo. ¿Porqué lo preguntas?"

Tomoyo pareció titubear un instante. "Es solo que las cosas han sido un poco diferentes últimamente... no sabría como explicártelo. Pero," continuó alegremente, "parece que Sakura se encuentra mejor. Veo que se encuentra más tranquila y eso me anima muchísimo."

"¿Pero a que te refieres con 'un poco diferentes'? ¿Acaso pasó algo?"

La suave risa de Tomoyo se escuchó en el auricular. "No, realmente. Quizá sea solo mi imaginación... En todo caso, la veo más contenta." Meiling se resignó a no obtener más información. Daidouji era una experta en decir sólo lo que ella quería decir, y sabía que no podría ganarle, así que cambió el tema.

"¿Y tú? También ha sido difícil encontrarte. ¿Dónde has estado?"

¿Fue su imaginación o su amiga perdió por un momento el autocontrol sobre sí misma? "Hmm... prácticas de canto. Muchas de ellas. Bueno, debo irme, ¡bai-bai!"

Meiling había sospechado desde entonces que había ocurrido algo más en Japón de lo que le querían decir. Quizá Tomoyo y Sakura ya sabían de alguna manera –y es probable que Eriol se los dijera- acerca de la conversación del arbusto. ¿Cómo es posible que Tomoyo le mintiera?

_Espera, no saques conclusiones apresuradas. ¿Crees que el mundo gira alrededor de ti? Tal vez hay algo más que tú no sepas._

"Es cierto. Arghh!" Era prioritario que pensara en otras cosas. Su salud mental dependía de ello. Se levantó de la cama y abrió uno de sus libros de texto. No debía olvidar que en esa semana tenía mucho trabajo por hacer.

& & & & & &

Los siguientes días fueron sumamente complicados para Meiling y Syaoran. Los exámenes resultaron ser un poco más agotadores de lo que esperaban y tuvieron que dedicar gran parte de las tardes al estudio y los trabajos de la escuela. Generalmente estudiaban juntos y así aliviaban el tedio de las interminables sesiones.

Eriol los acompañaba a veces, y aunque Li luchaba para dejar definitivamente el recelo que sentía naturalmente por su ancestro, no podía negar que Hiiraguizawa resultaba ser una compañía divertida cuando así lo deseaba. En cuanto a Meiling, se le veía más animada y contenta, tal y como solía ser, borrando la imagen de tristeza que había mostrado los días anteriores.

"Ohh, no logro entender esta ecuación por más que lo intento," se quejaba amargamente una tarde, mientras aventaba con frustración el cuaderno sobre la cama.

"Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil," la consoló Eriol mientras recogía el cuaderno y lo colocaba de nuevo sobre la mesa. "Sólo tienes que despejar esta variable y resolver la fórmula."

"Eso puedo hacerlo. Lo que no entiendo es porque no me salen estas decimales como dice la profesora. Me acerco, pero no me sale la respuesta exacta."

La joven reencarnación de Clow se acercó a la muchacha colocándose detrás de ella. "Quizá no estás sumando todas las cantidades en la columna del principio. Mira, súmalas a ver si sale-"

Syaoran había tratado de no poner demasiada atención a la conversación que estaban teniendo sobre las ecuaciones hasta que vio que Eriol colocó su mano sobre la de Meiling para tomar el lápiz. No supo porque, pero en el instante deseó más que nunca poder inflingir cierta cantidad de dolor físico a su antepasado. _¿Pero porque me molesta? _

¿No es obvio? Él esta haciendo algo malo. No debió... Bueno, no deberían estar así. Ella es una chica atractiva y él podría-

¿Lo es?

Li miró a la muchacha y observó los pequeños detalles en los que nunca se había fijado antes: el sedoso cabello negro que caía por su espalda, o la pequeña boca que sonrió cuando ella entendió por fin lo que Hiiraguizawa le estaba explicando; y por supuesto nunca había reparado en los ojos rubí que brillaban alegremente.

"Vamos a intentarlo con otro de los ejercicios del libro. Li, ¿serías tan amable de dármelo?"

"¿Eh?"

El chico inglés y Meiling lo estaban observando. "El libro que está a tu lado, ¿me lo permites?" Syaoran tardó unos momentos en procesar el pedido porque los ojos de la muchacha frente a él seguían fijos en él. Por unos segundos, los ojos de ella parecieron llenarse de tristeza, antes de que ella regresara a su expresión habitual.

"¿Li?"

"Ah, ¡Sí, claro! El libro, toma-" Los movimientos de Syaoran fueron más agresivos de lo necesario, pero él quiso distraer su atención del hecho de que había estado observando a Meiling. Caminó bruscamente hacia el tocador del cuarto y fingió necesitar algunas de los bolígrafos que ahí estaban. Fugazmente su mirada se deslizó por el espejo del mueble y se sorprendió de su aspecto.

No recordaba haberse sonrojado tanto desde- desde lo de Sakura.

& & & & & &

Eriol anunció su partida para el siguiente día, unos días después de su llegada, durante el almuerzo familiar. La noticia fue recibida con ligeros murmullos de tristeza, aunque Syaoran notó que más de uno se estaba esforzando en no soltar suspiros de alivio. Uno de sus tíos estaba aún tratando de ocultar una quemadura hecha por un Suppi algo ebrio de azúcar, y otro de sus primos lejanos se encontraba casi histérico por haber tenido que soportar "apariciones" de fantasmas durante las noches, que casualmente habían comenzado la noche de la llegada de los huéspedes.

Al igual que un par de días atrás, Syaoran fue de nuevo interrumpido por su ilustre pariente al terminar la comida.

"¿Qué?," le preguntó un tanto bruscamente, al ver que Eriol no dejaba de sonreírle.

"No, nada," le respondió Eriol aún festivamente, "pero no sabes cuánto me duelen tus palabras. Esperaba que me dijeras que has pensado de mi pregunta de hace unos días."

"¡Ah, eso! Pues, tengo planeado viajar a mediados de la próxima semana. Por lo tanto, y _es_ una lástima, no podré viajar con ustedes."

"Sí, es una pena," contestó Eriol pensativamente, "pero hay asuntos que ya no puedo retrasar por más tiempo. Es imperativo que vaya a Japón mañana, pero," dijo recuperando la elegante sonrisa que le caracterizaba, "eso no debe impedirnos convivir un poco más. Puedes quedarte en la casa que voy a rentar allá durante tu viaje."

Li recordó que le había prometido a Eriol que serían amigos, así que intento -con un gran esfuerzo- responderle de forma más amable. "Si, bueno, tal vez lo haga... gracias."

Hiiraguizawa se contentó con esa respuesta. "No hay de que. Bueno, debo dejarte y hablar con tu madre de asuntos concernientes al Clan. Probablemente ya no te vea hasta dentro de una semana, así qué cuídate."

Ambos estrecharon manos y Syaoran no quiso perder la oportunidad de aclarar una duda que lo venía preocupando desde hace algunos días. "Yo... quisiera preguntarte algo."

Eriol lo escuchó atentamente. "Lo que quieras."

_Maldición, debe de haber otra forma_. "Tú, quiero decir, Clow, tuvo... quiero decir... salió con muchas chicas..." _Me quiero morir_. "Sólo me preguntaba, es decir, sabía como son las mujeres, ¿cierto?"

"Ahhh, mi pequeño descendiente esta creciendo..." Eriol enjugó una lágrima imaginaria de sus ojos. "Me siento tan orgulloso."

"Gracias por tu ayuda." Li comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"¡No, espera! Estaba bromeando solamente. Bueno, si Clow conoció bastante bien al sexo femenino. Debo decir que tengo suerte de haber heredado esa habilidad."

Syaoran trató de no poner sus ojos en blanco. "¿No te cansas de ser tan creído?"

"Parece que no, querido Li. ¿Cuál es tu problema?."

"Es Meiling. No sé que le ocurre. Últimamente sonríe demasiado, pero hay algo mal con ella. Estaba triste hace unos días, pero ahora parece que está llena de energía."

"¿Y eso es malo porque...?"

"Porque a veces tiene los ojos tristes aunque su boca sonría. Piensa que nadie se da cuenta, pero yo la he visto." Los ojos de Syaoran lucían pensativos y Eriol se colocó una mano bajo su mentón. Pareció reflexionar unos instantes antes de responder.

"Um, sí, eso debe ser," asintió exageradamente Hiiraguizawa. "No te preocupes. No es nada serio, probablemente hay algo que la esta molestando. Sólo necesita que alguien la abrace. Si me lo permites, yo podría con mucho gusto ir-"

Syaoran no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada asesina. "Sobre mi cadáver."

"Ajá. Bueno, dadas las evidencias del caso," dijo Eriol analizando la mirada furiosa del joven, "parece que sólo puedo darte un consejo. Resuelve tus propios problemas. Eso la ayudará."

"¿Cómo es que eso la ayudará?"

"Créeme, lo hará." Eriol le dio una palmada en la espalda antes de retirarse. "Sabes, a veces me sorprendo del gran parecido que tienen tú y Sakura en algunas cosas."

"¿Qué se supone que significa ese comentario?" _Realmente, ¿a qué se refiere?_ Pero Eriol ya no estaba en la habitación.

Syaoran sabía que Eriol trataba de decirle algo importante, a pesar de la forma irritante en que lo había hecho. "Yo no me parezco en nada a Sakura," se dijo, "ella es una chica alegre y yo no lo soy." Pero quizá Eriol había hecho ese comentario porque él le había pedido consejo, justo como Sakura había hecho alguna vez. _Y por eso fue una mala idea preguntarle a _él_ en primer lugar. Hubiera sido mejor preguntarle a Daidouji._

Ella era mucho mejor en eso. Tomoyo siempre había sido muy amable con él, a pesar de haber sido tan grosero y despectivo con ella al principio. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que ella sería una de sus mejores amigas, después de Meiling, claro. ¿No le había ayudado ella, cuando apareció Eriol por primera vez, a organizar sus sentimientos y juntar el valor necesario para declararse? ¿Acaso no fue ella la que le había dado claves para entender el comportamiento de Sakura?

_"Sí tú no se lo dices ella nunca se dará cuenta..." _

Tomoyo sabía que Sakura era ingenua en ese aspecto. Incluso Meiling lo había comentado alguna vez.

_"Kinomoto, tienes la cabeza en la luna." _

Y ciertamente, Sakura no notó sus propios sentimientos hasta que él se le declaró. "Ella era tan ingenua e inocente entonces," rió. Tomoyo se lo había comentado. "Fue hasta el día que te fuiste, cuando hablaba con ella por teléfono, que lo supo."

_" Sabes, a veces me sorprendo del gran parecido que tienen tú y Sakura en algunas cosas." _

"¿Acaso él está diciendo que soy ingenuo? Ese pequeño hijo de-" Ahora que lo pensaba, lo más seguro es que Eriol sólo tratara de molestarlo. Y no le había dicho nada que valiera la pena. Li frunció sus cejas y repasó la conversación que había tenido con Eriol. Nada de valor, excepto quizá-

"Me dijo que resolviera mis problemas para ayudar a Meiling. Que así volvería a hacer que ella fuera feliz. ¿Porqué?"

_¿No lo ves? Es porque Meiling está preocupada por ti..._

Syaoran sonrió, comprendiendo. "Y yo estoy preocupado porque ella está triste. ¡Vaya par que somos los dos! Pero si es eso, entonces haré mi mejor esfuerzo para resolver mis problemas. ¿Ya lo ves Hiiraguizawa? ¿Quién es el ingenuo ahora?" Rió con ganas, antes de salir del salón. ¿Qué sabía la reencarnación de Clow de la agilidad mental de Li Syaoran?

Lo que Syaoran no vio, cuando salió del salón, fue a Eriol golpeándose la frente y agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

"¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer con esos dos?"

& & & & & &

Y los días volaron, y pronto llegó el día en el que Syaoran partiría hacia el Japón. Él se sentía nervioso, pero se sentía más tranquilo al saber que lo acompañaría su fiel amigo Wei y además, Meiling los había ido a dejar al aeropuerto. Durante el trayecto la muchacha no dejó de hablar sobre lo que los viajeros debían hacer.

"Llámame cuando lleguen allá, ¿de acuerdo?" decía Meiling alegremente. "Ugh, la comida del avión podría hacerles daño, así que coman hasta Tokio. Y quiero que les tomes fotos a todos nuestros amigos, quiero ver como están, -y no se olviden de traerme un regalito-, ¡ah! y no dejes que Hiiraguizawa te saque de tus casillas, y-"

"Meiling," dijo Syaoran, "deja de preocuparte. Wei y yo estaremos bien."

La mirada de Meiling se volvió tranquila, casi resignada. "Lo sé. Perdóname. Sólo prométeme que se cuidarán."

Syaoran le sonrió y tomo la mano de la joven afectuosamente. "Lo prometo, pero sólo si tú prometes que ya no estarás triste por mí."

Por un instante ella dejó de respirar. _¿Acaso se ha dado cuenta de lo que siento?_

Li le sonrió. "Así es. No puedes engañarme. Has estado triste todos estos días sin motivo. Voy a arreglar las cosas allá. Y sé que no querrás que les diga a Daidouji y a Sakura que estás triste, ¿cierto?"

Meiling se esforzó por sonreír enérgicamente, a pesar de sentirse un poco decepcionada. No debía olvidar la razón por la que él realizaba este viaje. "Es cierto, lo siento. Prometo que ya no estaré triste." Extendió su dedo meñique y lo entrelazó con el de Syaoran a la usanza japonesa para sellar su promesa.

Al menos ella estaba contenta de algo: había logrado engañarlo. No tendría que darle explicaciones que pudieran lastimarlos a los dos, y no perdería su amistad ni la de Sakura. Quizá sentiría romperse su corazón, se dijo, pero al menos había respetado algo que aún era muy importante para ella.

"Llegamos", dijo Wei en ese momento. El tiempo entonces transcurrió rápidamente para Meiling, y pronto, casi sin saberlo, tuvo que despedirse definitivamente de los viajeros.

"Cuídense", les dijo a ambos. Syaoran le sonrió, y fue su sonrisa cálida y sincera lo que la hizo hacer una locura. Lo abrazó fuertemente. Sintió la calidez de su mejilla contra la suya, y no pudiendo resistirse, le dijo al oído la palabra que más sinceramente sonaba en su corazón:

"Adiós."

& & & & & &

bai-bai. No recuerdo donde leí que así dicen en Japón "bye".

Estamos en los capítulos cruciales de la historia: donde los personajes comienzan a definir sus sentimientos. Espero haber retratado fielmente la incertidumbre de Syaoran y la resignación de Meiling. cruzo los dedos

Syaoran va ahora a tener una plática con Sakura. Como ya lo había mencionado, este fic es complemento de "La esperanza del corazón", si bien no es propiamente una secuela. Por eso me refiero vagamente a eventos ocurridos en aquel fic, pero no es obligatoria su lectura. Al final, trataré de aclarar los eventos que pudieran ser confusos. Aunque de hecho, la plática que sostiene Syaoran con Sakura puede ser leída en el capítulo 5 de ese fic, por si alguien siente curiosidad. No quiero repetirla aquí porque siento que rompe un poco con la narrativa, sobre todo porque esta historia está ligeramente más enfocada a Meiling.

Agradezco a belzer, Vanime, SyaoranLi y Misara por sus review, y especialmente a MeiLee, por sus útiles comentarios sobre la pareja en especial. Espero de corazón que este capítulo les haya gustado nn.

¡Nos vemos!


	6. Esto es lo que siento

Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni el manga de Cardcaptor Sakura me pertenecen, así que sólo estoy escribiendo esto por diversión.   
Ai no Monogatari 

(Historia de Amor)

Por Lau

Capítulo 6

Esto lo que siento 

"¡UNA VEZ más!", gritó el entrenador. Todos los estudiantes respondieron con un grito al repetir de nuevo la complicada _kata_.

"¡Pongan atención en la segunda patada de giro! ¡Algunos no lo están haciendo bien!" Meiling trató de realizar el siguiente movimiento correctamente. Sabía que el entrenador se había dirigido a ella con su último comentario.

"¡Y ahora el salto!" Los alumnos saltaron al unísono, y Meiling lo dio con toda la energía que pudo, resultando en el mejor salto que había logrado en toda la tarde.

"¡Muy bien! Ahora, descansen un poco."

"¡Gracias, maestro!"

Meiling aprovechó para sentarse y descansar de la sesión de entrenamiento. Mientras tomaba agua, su entrenador se acercó para hablar con ella. 

"¿Hay algo que te está molestando? No parecías estar aquí en el último ejercicio."

La muchacha se rascó distraídamente la cabeza y luego le sonrió pícaramente. "Sé que no di mi mejor esfuerzo en el último ejercicio. Lo siento. Prometo no volverme a distraer, maestro."

"Está bien. Pero no olvides que tendremos la próxima competencia dentro de poco."

"Sí, gracias." Meiling se dio un golpecito en la frente cuando él se fue. No le hubieran llamado la atención si no hubiera dejado volar su mente. Tenía gran habilidad para las artes marciales, pero aún no había alcanzado el punto en el que su mente pudiera desconectarse completamente de los movimientos que su cuerpo estaba realizando. "Concéntrate. Tú puedes hacerlo."

Realmente había mejorado su concentración desde el día en que su primo se fue. Pero ocasionalmente bajaba la guardia, como le sucedió durante el entrenamiento, y los pensamientos regresaban.

Cuando Syaoran se fue ella descubrió que había dejado ser herida de nuevo. En el corto plazo que habían convivido juntos los sentimientos que creía haber olvidado renacieron con fuerza en su corazón.

Y una vez más había descubierto que él se iría –una vez más- para estar con otra. Ella no podía siquiera enojarse con él, ni siquiera con Sakura. En todo caso, se encontraba enojada consigo misma, por haberse permitido recordar ese sentimiento.

Por eso, en el último abrazo que le dio en el aeropuerto, Meiling se prometió que no lo volvería a permitir. Fue el adiós definitivo. Y desde entonces se dedicó a entrenarse, convencida esta vez de poder triunfar sobre su propio corazón.

Ahora estaba contenta consigo misma, porque parecía que sus esfuerzos estaban dando resultados. Con la fortaleza que la caracterizaba, había recuperado el control sobre su vida.

Excepto en pequeñas, insignificantes ocasiones como las de ahora. ¿Pero, hey, quién puede decir que no lo estaba logrando?

Meiling se paró y sonrió decididamente. Ella era feliz. Syaoran era feliz. Sakura era feliz. Con renovada energía comenzó a practicar el último ejercicio de nuevo. Sus movimientos eran fluidos y precisos. La sucesión de pasos era perfecta y disfrutaba cada movimiento. Se dio cuenta que le faltaba poco para dominarlo. Y antes del último salto, en la penúltima fracción de segundo, se preguntó que es lo que estaría pasando allá, en el lejano Japón.

"¡¡Meiling! ¿Qué pasó con ese salto? ¡¡Otra vez estas distraída! ¡De castigo tendrás que correr cincuenta veces alrededor del salón!"

Diablos. Bueno, tal vez aún le faltaba un poquito más de esfuerzo después de todo.

&& && &&

Li Syaoran no supo realmente en lo que se estaba metiendo al decidirse a hablar con Sakura Kinomoto, su compañera y amiga de la infancia, a la que había lastimado después de que terminara la relación de noviazgo de la que ambos habían disfrutado por un par de años. Sabía que no sería sencillo lograr hablar con ella, a pesar de toda la ayuda que Daidouji le había proporcionado.

Aún así, nunca se le ocurrió que Sakura estaría tan herida que trató de repelerlo con su magia. Y Syaoran tuvo que reconocerlo, las habilidades de ella habían mejorado increíblemente desde la última vez que se habían visto.

Después de una corta batalla, ella había accedido a escucharlo. Y solo entonces él fue capaz de disculparse y de explicarle las razones que tuvo para hacer lo que hizo, y de cómo nunca fue su intención dañar un corazón tan puro como el suyo. Sakura comprendió que Li decía toda la verdad, y su carácter generoso por naturaleza le permitió perdonarlo sinceramente.

Ahora, más de una semana después, verla frente a él no dejaba de ponerlo aún un poco incomodo. Sakura tomó un sorbo de té y después sonrió dulcemente a Wei. "Muchas gracias, señor Wei. Esto está delicioso."

"Gracias, señorita Sakura."

Tomoyo sonrió también. "¿Es cierto, Li, que tú y Meiling piensan visitarnos en verano? Me encantaría enseñarle a Meiling todos los nuevos videos que he grabado."

"Sí, es cierto." El día anterior Syaoran había hablado con Meiling por teléfono y ella había insistido en ir a Tomoeda en cuanto llegaran las vacaciones de verano. "De hecho, insistió bastante en ello. Quiere verlas desde hace tiempo."

"Yo también quiero verla", dijo Sakura. "A propósito, ¿no sabes si me ha querido llamar por teléfono?"

"No lo sé. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Hace unos días encontré a Kero tratando de ocultarme algo. Aparentemente había borrado un mensaje. Cuando le pregunté, me dijo que había sido de Meiling, después de amenazarlo con no darle postre en dos meses, claro."

Li se rascó la cabeza, sorprendido. "No tengo idea que es lo que decía el mensaje."

Tomoyo suprimió una pequeña sonrisa. Ella sí estaba enterada más o menos de lo que decía el mensaje de Meiling, pero no podía hablar de ello si ella no lo autorizaba.

"Y Kero no quiere decirme que decía. Detesto que sea tan testarudo."

"Quisiera preguntarle que decía el mensaje, si no hay problema," dijo Syaoran. "Al menos así tendré una excusa para salir y no tener que estar con Hiiraguizawa todo el tiempo."

Sakura juntó sus manos alegremente. "¡Cómo me encantaría verlo! Lástima que haya tenido que salir. Pero Eriol siempre ha sido una persona muy ocupada, ¿no es cierto?"

"Sí, bueno, yo no lo llamaría una lástima...," dijo Syaoran sardónicamente. "Así tiene menos tiempo de molestar a los demás. Cómo si no le hubiera bastado toda una vida para hacerlo, también sigue molestando en esta."

Sakura rió con ganas. "Tú no cambias," le dijo. "Me pregunto como es que Meiling te aguanta."

Syaoran se veía ofendido. "Hey, ella no es una santa, saben. ¿Cómo es que nadie se compadece de lo que le tengo que aguantar?"

"Es una chica con mucha energía," comentó Tomoyo. "Supongo que es una característica de todos los Li."

"Sí, eso creo."

Sakura recordó que habían estado hablando del mensaje. "Oye, Syaoran, ¿qué crees que Meiling quiera decirme? Al final, Kero me dijo que ya me había hablado varias veces, pero no pude sacarle más información."

"¿Más pastel?", ofreció rápidamente Tomoyo. Sakura olvidó rápidamente el tema, porque el pastel del señor Wei estaba simplemente delicioso.

"¡Umm, pastel!"

Tomoyo Daidouji sonrió dulcemente a su amiga. Satisfecha de haber logrado desviar la conversación, le ofreció más postre al joven Li. Estaba segura que no era una buena idea que Sakura hablara con Meiling, sobretodo porque Meiling no sabía que es lo que estaba pasando aquí. Si ella seguía convencida de que Li había venido a recuperar su antigua relación con Sakura, podría decir algo de lo que tendría que arrepentirse después. Tomoyo quería evitarle ese trago amargo –e innecesario- a Meiling.

Aunque a Tomoyo le gustaba hacerla de confidente y -hay que aceptarlo- le gustaba "conducir" un poco a los demás tal y como lo hacía Hiiraguizawa, ya había decidido que dejaría correr las cosas esta vez por su cuenta.

Si algo hubiese de pasar entre sus dos amigos chinos, el tiempo lo diría.

Pero no contó con la mirada seria e inquisitiva de Li. Syaoran tomó la rebanada de pastel que ella le ofrecía, pero en su mirada había algo más. Él sabía que ella estaba ocultando algo.

"Daidouji, creo que sabes más de lo que dices."

"Je, je, no sé de que hablas," dijo ella, sonriendo.

"No puedes engañarme. Tu energía cambió ligeramente hace un momento."

Sakura dejó de comer, aún con la cuchara en la boca. "Vaya, tienes razón, Li. No me había dado cuenta, pero la energía de Tomoyo vibró ligeramente. Pero si Tomoyo ha decidido no decirnos, debe ser por una buena razón," terminó su hipótesis, sonriendo. Li no estaba convencido.

"Daidouji, ¿sabes que decían los mensajes?"

Tomoyo, que comenzaba a sentirse acorralada por Li, decidió decir toda la verdad. O parte de ella, que era casi lo mismo.

"Sabes, creo que se sentía preocupada por Sakura... después de lo que había pasado entre ustedes dos."

Syaoran se sintió de nuevo mal consigo mismo, recordando el antiguo pensamiento que lo había estado atormentando durante las últimas semanas. El viejo temor de que Meiling quizá todavía lo odiaba por haber disuelto su compromiso. Ella se había negado a hablar de lo Sakura con él desde que llegó a Hong Kong, ¡y ahora se enteraba que Meiling deseaba hablar con Kinomoto sobre él, a sus espaldas!

Nunca le pasó por la mente que Meiling deseaba ayudarlo. Sólo podía recordar el rostro triste que ella tuvo en los últimos días...

"Oh, cielos, es terrible," dijo, visiblemente descorazonado. "No sólo te lastimé a ti, sino que a ella también. Tendré que volver a Hong Kong lo antes posible. No quiero que ella siga pensando que no me importa." Quizá Hiiraguizawa tenía razón, tendría que resolver ese problema, porque era también el problema de Meiling. Ahora lo tenía claro.

"Li, ¿qué pasa?"

"Sí, Syaoran, ¿le sucede algo a Meiling?"

"Sí, y creo que es por mi culpa." No tuvo más remedio más que contarles todo lo que había pasado en Hong Kong desde que había regresado.

"Ella se ha portado diferente conmigo desde entonces... Temo que piense que rompí nuestro compromiso para nada. Sé que sufrió mucho, y no quiero que me deteste por eso."

"Pobre Meiling," dijo Sakura. "Nunca me puse a pensar que había pasado entre ustedes cuando terminaron."

"¿Y crees que ella realmente te detesta?" Tomoyo le preguntó, reflexionando, con una mano sobre la barbilla.

"Yo... no lo sé."

El silencio se apoderó de la sala unos momentos, hasta que la dulce voz de Sakura interrumpió los pensamientos de Li:

"Pues yo no creo que ella sienta eso. Es una persona muy energética, y eso hace que cuando se enoja lo demuestre abiertamente. Es demasiado sincera, y no podría ocultar que estuviera resentida contigo si fuera así."

Tomoyo le sonrió serenamente a su amiga. Sakura tenía toda la razón. "Yo también pienso eso; por lo que nos cuentas, ella no está enojada contigo."

Syaoran tuvo que admitir que eso era cierto. Meiling no era una hipócrita. Pero si no estaba molesta con él, ¿por qué lo estaba evadiendo? "Si no está enojada..."

"Tal vez algo le preocupa," dijo Tomoyo.

Li lo pensó, pero no, no estaba preocupada. No se veía así. Lucía más bien... nerviosa. Tímida, como si no quisiera que la mirara. Callada. Con un gruñido, Syaoran se cruzó de brazos y se echó sobre el respaldo del sillón.

"Detesto todo este misterio. ¿Cómo puedo actuar si no sé que es lo que ella tiene?"

Las dos muchachas sonrieron, porque la expresión de él era muy cómica. "Bueno, al menos ya sabes que Meiling no te detesta," dijo Sakura levantándose. "¿No te alegra saber eso?"

"Ummf."

"Lo descifrarás pronto, no te preocupes," dijo Tomoyo casi riendo. La muchacha tomó su bolso y las dos muchachas comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la puerta. Pero Sakura regresó de repente junto a él y le tomó una mano amistosamente.

"Sabes, aún recuerdo cuando éramos niños, y la conocimos. Y sigue siendo la misma persona de entonces. Aunque estuviera molesta contigo, no debes olvidar que ella _te quiere mucho_."

Syaoran la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. La mirada de Sakura era de una seriedad como sólo la tenía en los momentos importantes, y a la vez, sus ojos reflejaban mucha confianza.

"...Gracias."

"Bueno, ¡hasta mañana!"

El joven permaneció largo rato sentado en el sillón después de que sus amigas se fueron.

Después, se levantó lentamente y recogió la mesa, llena de platos y tazas. Y cuando levantó su taza de té, de la que todavía quedaba algo de líquido, vio su reflejo en la superficie y lo comprendió. Había recibido la respuesta de la persona que menos se imaginaba.

"_...ella te quiere mucho."_

Esa era la respuesta, porque ahora sabía que era lo que había leído en los ojos de Meiling.

Ahora la pregunta era si eso era lo que él deseaba.

&& && &&

El hermoso cielo tropical de Hong Kong se veía desde la ventanilla del avión. Pronto llegaría a su destino.

¡Que rápido habían transcurrido los últimos días para Syaoran! Había tenido varias reuniones con sus amigos, todas muy agradables, bueno quizá exceptuando la última vez que se había tropezado con el hermano de Sakura -de la que se había salvado escabulléndose antes de que aquel decidiera hacerle pagar lo que le había hecho a su hermana- pero todas muy entretenidas.

Sin embargo, la alegría de los últimos días se disolvía en el nudo que se le estaba formando en el estómago al ver la pista de aterrizaje. Ahora se sentía ansioso por llegar a su casa. Por momentos los segundos parecían alargarse eternamente, para luego correr demasiado aprisa, sin que Syaoran pudiera decidirse si prefería lo uno o lo otro.

"Joven Syaoran, ya estamos aquí." La voz de Wei lo regresó a la realidad, para ver que el auto ya se había detenido enfrente de la casa familiar.

"S-sí."

Como de costumbre, la mayoría de la familia estaba ahí, alegres todos de verlos a su regreso. Pero, Syaoran notó, su prima no estaba ahí.

"¿Dónde está Meiling"

"Oh, tendrás que disculparla," le contestó su tía, la madre de Meiling, "pero hoy tuvo que ir a una competencia. Llegará más tarde"

Li no supo sí sentirse aliviado o decepcionado.

&& && &&

Un par de horas después, en su habitación, Syaoran meditaba.

Estaba seguro que el mensaje de Meiling contenía la clave de todo este asunto. Si no lo fuera, no hubiera habido tantas incógnitas al respecto. El secreto, el empeño del muñeco parlante en ocultarlo, el silencio de Daidouji, todo hacía que fuera importante. Y todo apuntaba hacia Meiling.

Y es que en los últimos días había pensado mucho en _ella_; hasta en los momentos en que se la estaba pensando mejor, cuando todos sus amigos reían a su alrededor, se encontraba de repente pensando, recordando. ¿Sería cierto lo que Sakura le había insinuado? Su corazón dio un vuelco. Quería negarlo, pretender que todo seguía como antes, cuando no tenía esa carga en el alma, pero era difícil.

Meiling sufría por él. Sufría de amor.

Por eso quería saber que decía el mensaje, para convencerse que su amiga estaba equivocada. Y él no quería admitirlo, pero tenía miedo. Miedo de no saber que hacer en caso de que así fuera, de indecisión, de inseguridad.

_Ella es sólo una niña berrinchuda_. Trató de recordar cuando la conoció, en algunos de sus peores momentos, pero sólo pudo recordar que ella siempre había estado ahí para él. Cuando era niño y lo regañaban; cuando permanecía callado en el patio en una misma posición por horas, Meiling iba y se quejaba en voz alta de lo injusto que había sido su madre con él. Cuando él le decía que se callara y se fuera ella todavía permanecía junto a él en silencio, hasta que le levantaban el castigo.

Cuando dejó toda su vida en Hong Kong para seguirlo a otro país, para ayudarlo a conseguir las Cartas, aún y cuando era poco en lo que podía ayudar. El día en que enfrento a una Carta más fuerte que ella; el día que ambos derrotaron a los Gemelos. Todos los días que ella estaba ahí, con su uniforme, dispuesta a todo.

Cuando él la había dejado por otra, ella estuvo ahí, fiel a sus amigos, con dolor, pero dispuesta en todo momento a estar para ellos, fuerte...

_Si tan sólo pudiera..._

La sonrisa de Meiling, su determinación, su valentía... ¿Habría lastimado todo eso?

Él tenía miedo.

Y lo que menos quería admitir era que tenía miedo de que su corazón se equivocara de nuevo.

Se preguntó que es lo que le diría cuando por fin la viera. ¿'Hey, ya sé tu secreto'? No, eso la humillaría. '¿Mei necesitamos hablar?' Argh, no, muy cursi.

'Nunca quise lastimarte.' Mucho mejor.

'Lo siento.' Eso también podría servir.

'Siento que yo no pueda regresar tus sentimientos. Yo...'

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Syaoran corrió a abrir y todo lo que tenía en la cabeza se le olvidó en un instante.

"Espero que el viaje no haya sido muy largo," dijo Meiling.

"No, er, estuvo bien, gracias." La tensión regresó a su estómago. ¿Cómo es que hablar con ella estaba siendo tan difícil? No recordaba haberse sentido nervioso cuando trataba de hablar con Sakura...

"¿Puedo pasar?"

"Sí, adelante," dijo, y la muchacha entró en la habitación y se sentó en la suave cama. Los dos se quedaron callados. Syaoran trató de romper el silencio, que comenzaba a sentirse algo incómodo.

"¿Cómo estuvo la competencia?"

Meiling se encogió de hombros.

"Bien, supongo. Hubiera ganado el primer lugar si el juez no hubiera favorecido a la otra chica."

"Ah."

Un nuevo silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Syaoran miró hacia la ventana, tratando de reunir el coraje para decirle lo que tenía en su mente. 'Yo no quisiera lastimarte, Meiling, pero no puedo... no puedo saber que es lo que siento.'

"Meiling..." La voz salió casi sin querer de sus labios.

"¿Hablaste con ella?" La pregunta rápida de la chica lo desconcertó momentáneamente.

"Sí, si lo hice. Pero no es de eso de lo que quisiera hablarte. Sakura me dijo algo que no me explico. Me dijo que le habías dejado un mensaje."

Meiling se sintió acorralada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía la sensación de que el mundo se abría sus pies.

"Yo... Syaoran, lo siento... Sólo quería ayudarte, a ti y a Kinomoto." Meiling jugó con sus manos, nerviosa. "No me digas que lo arruiné todo. No me lo perdonaría..."

Syaoran estaba confundido.

"¿Ayudarnos?"

"Sí. Dime, ¿resultó? ¿Están juntos de nuevo?"

El muchacho la miró. Meiling estaba intentando sonreír con todas sus fuerzas, pero la voz le temblaba. Syaoran tomó su cara delicadamente con una mano y dirigió el rostro de ella hacia él.

"¿Por qué te haces esto, Mei?"

Los ojos de ella comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Él no debería saberlo, el no PODÍA saberlo. Parpadeó varias veces.

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Torturarte así. ¿Porqué?"

Ella vio en los ojos de Syaoran y comprendió que su secreto estaba perdido. Dios. Meiling se sintió humillada en lo más hondo. No fue capaz de ocultar sus sentimientos y ahora estaba perdida...

Ahora no tenía sentido negarlo más, ni mentir.

"Quiero que seas feliz...," musitó ella.

Él vio la desesperación directo en el alma de ella. Comprendió de pronto todo el sacrificio que estaría dispuesta a hacer, no importaba el costo, por su felicidad. No necesitaba otra confirmación. Esos ojos rubí expresaban claramente que lo que ella decía era la verdad.

"Meiling..." acarició ligeramente la mejilla que sostenía con un dedo. "¿Y qué hay de ti?"

Ella se estremeció ligeramente ante la mano que la tocaba. Sentir su piel la hacía feliz, incluso si era la última vez que él la tocara. Atesoraría ese instante por siempre. Pero él ya estaba con Sakura, ¿no, y por eso debía resistir. Se separó de él y caminó un poco hacia la puerta.

"Yo estaré bien, mientras tú lo estés."

"No puedo creerlo, Meiling. No estás bien y no lo estarás. No puedes hacer a un lado lo que sientes por ayudar a otras personas. No es justo."

Sin poder controlar más las lágrimas que corrieron por su rostro, Meiling apretó los puños y le respondió, frustrada:

"Puedo y lo haré. Ya lo hice antes, ¿lo olvidas? Y lo haré otra vez. ¿Crees que lo quiero así?" Las lágrimas corrieron a chorros por su rostro, pero ella continuó hablando, enojada, dispuesta a dejar salir todo de una buena vez. "No. Pero no voy a herir a nadie si puedo evitarlo, ¿entiendes? ¡Maldición, Syaoran! ¿Por qué regresaste?"

Li bajó la cabeza.

"Perdóname."

Meiling aflojó los puños y los dejó caer, derrotada.

Syaoran quiso decirle algo más, detenerla, pero no pudo. La muchacha continuó hablando, más tranquila esta vez:

"¿Perdonarte? ¿Porqué? Mi corazón es el que provocó esto, no tú. Éste es mi problema y de nadie más." Sus ojos se encontraron en ese instante; los de ella, llenos de triste determinación, los de él llenos de culpabilidad e impotencia.

"No quería que lo supieras, pero el daño está hecho. Solamente te pido una cosa. No me odies, ¿sí? Eso sí no podría soportarlo." Meiling salió apresuradamente de la habitación y dejó solo a Syaoran.

Li Syaoran supo entonces que si no hacia algo pronto, la perdería, y está vez sería para siempre.

&& && &&

Este es el penúltimo capítulo. Gracias a todos los que me han esperado pacientemente. Este es uno de los fics que más trabajo me han costado, pero no podía dejarlo inconcluso. Es curioso, pero la historia está desarrollándose de forma diferente a como la había planeado. Estoy satisfecha, porque creo que queda mejor así que como pensaba escribirla originalmente.

Gracias a: Vanime, belzer y Meilee por sus amable reviews y apoyo, así como a todos los que han seguido leyendo este fic.

Comenten, si les gustó, o si tienen sugerencias o críticas (me encantaría oír acerca del argumento o la caracterización), también.

Nos vemos!


	7. Final

Ai no Monogatari

(Historia de Amor)

Por Lau

Capítulo 7

Final

LA MANO CERRÓ LENTAMENTE la llave de la regadera y el agua dejó de correr poco a poco, hasta reducirse a un ligero goteo. El cuerpo debajo del chorro se apoyó desganadamente contra la pared de mosaico. Lo que restaba del líquido caliente que aún permanecía en la cabeza resbaló por el rostro de Meiling que miraba a lo lejos, ida, apenas sintiendo que el agua bajaba por su nariz y su barbilla.

Lo había echado a perder. Había echado a perder su amistad con Syaoran definitivamente. Tendría suerte si no le contaba todo a Sakura y entonces perdería a su amiga también. ¿Kinomoto podría perdonarla algún día? Sí, ella era muy generosa y lo haría, con el tiempo. Pero eso sería mucho antes de que Meiling pudiera perdonarse a sí misma...

Se dio un golpe en la frente._ ¡Tonta, tonta! _¿Pero como es que él lo supo? Simple. _No pude ni siquiera disimular mis sentimientos._

¿Y ahora qué? Ya no quería estar en la misma casa que él. Podría alejarse, irse a otro lado hasta que Syaoran regresara a Japón, quizá quedarse un tiempo con algún otro de sus parientes. Con suerte su exilio no duraría mucho: seguramente Syaoran querría regresar rápidamente al lado de su amada.

Secó su cuerpo, distraída, y recogió su cabello rápidamente en dos coletas mal hechas, muy diferentes del elaborado peinado que acostumbraba hacerse. Necesitaba salir. Necesitaba estar sola y pensar. Se vistió rápidamente y salió corriendo.

* * *

Syaoran golpeó la pared de la habitación. "¿Qué es lo que he hecho?"

_Si la dejas ir, esta vez se irá para siempre. _

"¿¡Porque no le dije nada!" En lugar de hablar tranquilamente, la había lastimado aún más. _Debí decirle que no quise hacerlo..._

_Y no volverás a verla. Nunca. Ella se asegurará de que así sea._

Nuevamente sintió la necesidad de protegerla. ¿Pero protegerla de qué? ¿De él? ¿Y con qué? Syaoran poseía magia que ella no podía utilizar. ¿Pero de que servía la magia ahora? No se podía cambiar el pasado, ni mucho menos borrar el dolor humano con ella. La magia únicamente podía hacer que las personas olvidaran, pero eran hechizos demasiado poderosos. Y Syaoran no era Clow.

Si ambos olvidaran el pasado... Se preguntó si, dada la oportunidad, él la olvidaría.

No. No podría. No querría.

La admiraba. Ella iba a sacrificar el sentimiento más precioso que poseía solo por él. Sin magia, de la forma más difícil, con la propia fuerza de su alma. Sólo un corazón fuerte podría hacerlo, porque se necesitaba tener una razón poderosa, y Meiling la tenía: cuidar la felicidad de las personas que más le importaban.

Antes, cuando eran niños, la mayoría del tiempo él se sentía agobiado por ella y trataba de huir cada vez que podía. Ahora por fin podía comprender que a pesar de eso, siempre había habido una razón para permanecer junto a esa niña: siempre estaba ahí para apoyarlo. Por eso había vuelto, vacío y miserable a su país natal, porque Syaoran sabía que la única cosa segura en su mundo es que Meiling siempre estaría ahí para darle la mano.

¿Pero que sentía Syaoran por ella? _No lo sé._ Recordaba haberse sonrojado un par de veces en su presencia, _pero eso es siempre lo que hago, aparentemente_. Si tan sólo hubiera alguien con quien platicar, Sakura, Daidouji, incluso Eriol…

¡Un momento! ¡El muy cretino lo sabía todo! A esto se refería cuando le sugirió en resolver sus problemas, lo había sabido todo el tiempo ese conspirador, manipulador-

Syaoran dejó de respirar un momento cuando otro pensamiento lo asaltó. ¿Todo esto sería un esquema más de Hiiraguizawa para manejarlos como a marionetas? ¿Había manipulado sus sentimientos para que siguieran algún oscuro plan para diversión del pequeño bastardo?

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y abrió un cajón de la cómoda. De su interior sacó un pequeño objeto que hace años había escondido ahí en una de sus visitas rápidas al hogar materno. Un pequeño anillo.

El joven sabía que era manipulable, el poder de otros lo había controlado en el pasado. Incluso había aceptado el anillo de Meiling más por la presión de ella que por lo que sentía realmente en ese entonces. Giró el anillo entre sus dedos. Sí, era muy posible manipular y crear la falsa ilusión de un sentimiento cálido donde no lo había en realidad, pero incluso alguien como Clow no podría sostener el espejismo eternamente. Tarde o temprano los verdaderos sentimientos resurgían y el hechizo colapsaba.

Al menos de eso estaba completamente seguro: él sonreía junto con Meiling desde que habían sido pequeños. Le tenía demasiado aprecio a pesar de que ella lo sacaba de sus casillas continuamente. ¿No era una prueba suficiente de que no estaba bajo ningún hechizo?

_La quiero __a pesar__ de eso…_

El anillo resonó con un sonido metálico mientras chocaba contra el duro suelo de la habitación mientras él salía volando por la puerta. Syaoran no había recordado nunca correr tan rápido, pero tampoco recordaba haber sonreído con tanta fuerza cómo en ese momento.

* * *

Meiling miró al cielo medio nublado. Parecía que la temporada de monzones iba a comenzar pronto. Hacía calor, lo que era normal para una isla tropical como Hong Kong, donde la temperatura solía ser casi la misma todo el año. En realidad lo único que cambiaba aquella tarde era la posibilidad de que fuera a llover. _Un final perfecto para mí día_, pensó Meiling con sarcasmo.

Caminó con calma por las calles de la ciudad en busca de un lugar tranquilo donde reflexionar sin ser molestada. Paso a paso, después de un par de horas caminando, viendo sin ver a nadie, encontró una solitaria calle donde no había gente y se sentó. No se percató del cansancio físico que sentía, porque el cansancio emocional era más fuerte.

No podía dejar de pensar, dolida, que si hubieran sido las cosas diferentes, lo suyo debería de haber sido muy diferente. Si Syaoran no hubiera tenido magia, si ella hubiera tenido magia, si el Clan Li no lo hubiera mandado a Japón, si hubieran permanecido en China y hubieran convivido juntos más tiempo, si ella hubiera tenido un carácter más dulce, si...

Era inútil explorar las posibilidades de eventos que nunca ocurrieron.

El cielo nublado, que amenazaba con truenos el cielo, comenzó a dejar caer algunas gotas. _Y yo que me acabo de bañar_, se dijo Meiling, _pero aun así esto es mejor que ir a casa._

Al parecer no iba a llover con fuerza. Unas cuantas gotas pintaban apenas el suelo con puntitos obscuros. Meiling se sentó, disfrutando la pequeña y tibia lluvia. Cualquier cosa era preferible a regresar, no aún, no aunque lloviera a cántaros, no hasta que supiera que hacer con Syaoran, y como darle la cara. "Cielos. Todo va a ser tan incómodo ahora."

"No necesariamente," le dijo una voz, y las gotas de lluvia dejaron de caer sobre su rostro. Meiling sintió una sombra sobre ella y miró hacia arriba. Ahí estaba él, Syaoran, cubriéndola con un paraguas verde y mirándola suavemente.

"¡Syaoran! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Tu madre está muy preocupada por ti y por eso vine a buscarte."

"Ya." Meiling se sintió decepcionada una vez más. "No era necesario, sabes. Sé cuidarme sola."

Syaoran se sentó junto a ella, cuidando que el paraguas los cubriera a ambos. "Lo sé. Hay pocas cosas en este mundo que podrían hacerte daño, y dudo mucho que haya una Carta causando problemas por aquí." Le sonrió. "Eres muy fuerte, y en realidad no estábamos preocupados por eso."

El corazón de Meiling latió apresuradamente al escuchar el _estábamos_.

"Yo estaba también muy preocupado," siguió diciendo Syaoran. "No debí dejarte ir sin hablar contigo claramente... Lo siento."

La muchacha lo miró fijamente a los ojos, hablando con toda calma. "Ya te había dicho que no tengo porque perdonarte. No quiero que sientas que te estoy obligando a tenerme lástima."

"No me siento obligado. Quiero disculparme porque eso lo que siento. Siento haberte lastimado. Siento que pasarás por tantas cosas por ayudarme."

Meiling se quedó en silencio y se retiró un mechón de cabello húmedo que le tapaba la frente, aún sin creer del todo las palabras del hombre sentado a su lado. "No fue nada...", pudo apenas murmurar entre dientes.

"Y siento mucho haber lastimado tus sentimientos. Debí poner más atención, debí... argh, no sé, sólo sé que no debí dejar que pasaras por lo mismo otra vez."

Ella no respondió, tratando de comprender lo que escuchaba.

"Quiero que sepas algo más. No estoy saliendo con Sakura."

Meiling saltó, asombrada, y colocó las dos manos sobre el piso, hablando repentinamente con la misma energía de siempre.

"¿¡Qué! ¡Pero si ustedes están hechos uno para el otro!"

"Meiling, esto no es una novela rosa" Syaoran le contestó seriamente, a pesar de que por dentro sonrió cuando vio la cara de Meiling.

"¿Pero por qué no?"

"Ella es una amiga, una gran amiga, pero no todos los romances duran para siempre. A veces la vida separa a las personas y cada uno debe continuar con su camino. Eso no significa que ella no sea una persona especial para mí."

"¡Pero tú y Sakura..."

"Por eso fui a aclarar las cosas..."

"...pero ustedes..."

"Meiling..."

"¡No puede ser posible! ¡Ustedes son la pareja perfecta!"

"Escúchame..."

"¿Y Kinomoto? ¿Qué pasará con ella?"

Syaoran perdió la paciencia. "¡No seas terca, Meiling! No puedo quererla simplemente porque te quiero a ti..."

Meiling lo miró en shock. "¿Qué?"

Syaoran la miró seriamente. "Ya está, lo dije. Hiiraguizawa ya estará satisfecho", se dirigió molesto al cielo. Casi podía imaginarse a su molesto antepasado sonriendo con esa actitud de autosuficiencia que tanto le molestaba. Lo que más detestaba de todo es que Eriol había estado en lo correcto todo este tiempo. Ya recordaría _agradecérselo_ más tarde. "Meiling, no puedo permitir que te alejes, porque no podría con eso. Por eso sé que eres fuerte, Mei. No me imagino pasar por lo que tú atravesaste durante tanto tiempo sin perder la razón. Yo no podría hacerlo."

"No soy fuerte."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Si lo fuera, no estaría llorando como lo estoy haciendo ahora." Syaoran la miró y vio que efectivamente dos surcos de lágrimas recorrían el rostro húmedo por la lluvia de ella.

Syaoran la tomó entre sus brazos y la recargó contra si, para que ella pudiera desahogarse libremente. Ella golpeó su hombro con el puño, pero sin poner demasiadas fuerzas en ello.

"Realmente debería estar enojada por decirme eso hasta ahora," dijo Meiling entre suaves sollozos, pero cuando miró al joven, él vio que ella sonreía a través de las lágrimas. "Pero es la mejor noticia que he escuchado en mi vida."

Syaoran sonrió.

"Así que me perdonas."

"Ya lo había hecho desde hace tiempo. Pero...", recordó súbitamente Meiling, "¡Sakura! No puedo hacerle esto... ella..."

Syaoran suspiró, pesadamente, mientras ponía uno de sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

"Sé que será difícil al principio, pero la conozco, y no creo que algo así la derrote –odio admitirlo, pero parece ser que las mujeres pueden superar muchas cosas mejor que nosotros-. Pero comprendo lo que quieres decir. Debo aceptar las consecuencias de lo que hice, y por eso, esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario para que me perdone."

Meiling lo rodeo con sus brazos y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de él. "Entonces esperaremos juntos. No estaré enteramente satisfecha hasta que ella me haya perdonado."

Syaoran giró la cabeza de Meiling hacia él y cerrando los ojos, le dio un beso suave en la frente.

"Y ahora, ¿qué va a pasar?", le dijo ella con una radiante sonrisa.

"Hay que ir un paso a la vez, me imagino. ¿Qué te parece si lo discutimos mientras regresamos a casa?" le dijo él, mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía la mano.

"Suena bien para mí."

Las últimas gotas de lluvia desaparecían mientras los dos jóvenes caminaban lentamente por las calles de Hong Kong. Meiling, extrañamente tímida, caminaba rígidamente, demasiado consciente de sus movimientos.

Él deslizó su mano junto a la de ella y la tomó suavemente.

Ella sólo pudo sonreír.

* * *

Epílogo.

LOS SUAVES GOLPES EN LA PUERTA principal resonaron en la residencia Kinomoto. Era un verano caluroso aquel justo en medio de las vacaciones escolares. Sakura se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

"¡Meiling! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Pasa, por favor!" dijo la asombrada joven a su amiga. Meiling se encontraba seria, más seria de lo que Sakura la había visto jamás.

"Sakura, yo…" La Dueña de las Cartas comprendió inmediatamente el gesto de su amiga. Conocía el propósito de la visita de Meiling, gracias a Tomoyo. "Es sobre Syaoran, ¿cierto?"

"Perdóname. Yo nunca tuve la intención de traicionarte. Él quiere que nosotros salgamos, pero…" Meiling miró la cara de Sakura y sin saber lo que decía le ofreció de nuevo el sacrificio más grande. "¡Una palabra tuya y no lo haré!", le terminó gritando, sin darse cuenta que otra vez había caído en el mismo patrón que tanto tiempo había mantenido.

Sakura se acercó y la atrajo hacia sí para darle un tierno abrazo. "Jamás te pediría que renuncies a lo que más amas en este mundo," le dijo. "Conozco de primera mano lo que es vivir en un mundo así, y nunca haría que alguien a quién quiero mucho viva con ese sufrimiento."

"Sakura…" Meiling comprendió porque la chica frente a ella era la mejor persona para ocupar el puesto de Dueña de las Cartas. Nunca habría nadie como ella. El aura de Kinomoto era cálida y radiante, como siempre lo había sido, como siempre lo sería.

"Además," le dijo ella con guiño travieso, "tengo a alguien más." Sakura entro de nuevo al vestíbulo de su casa y giró juguetonamente hacia Meiling ofreciéndole una mano. "Ven. Seguramente recuerdas a-"

Meiling salió rápidamente de su sorpresa, y su mundo terminó en ese instante de volverse perfecto. Sonrió con la misma energía de la niña de intercambio de tantos años atrás, el mismo exceso de confianza de siempre. "¡Vaya! Nunca me lo habría imaginado. ¡Hola! ¡Hace tanto que no nos vemos! Soy la prometida de Syaoran-"

FIN

* * *

Notas de la autora: Meiling saltó demasiado rápido de considerar comenzar a salir con Syaoran a presentarse como su prometida, je, pero Meiling siempre será Meiling. Sólo necesitaba la aprobación de Sakura para librarse por fin de toda culpa. :P

Cuando Sakura se refiera a saber lo que es vivir en un mundo sin amor se refiere a lo vivido durante el Juicio Final, así que ella mejor que nadie para comprender la magnitud del dolor que Meiling le estaba ofreciendo.

Quise terminar el fic con una escena entre Sakura y Meiling porque no habían interactuado durante toda la historia, y porque, al colocar su amistad en un punto central de la trama, me pareció justo terminar de atar ese cabo suelto. De alguna manera me pareció lo más apropiado.

Deliberadamente omití el nombre de quién estaba con Sakura. Cómo ya lo había mencionado, este fic comenzó como una continuación de _La esperanza del corazón_, y en mi cabeza las parejas se mantienen igual que en ese fic, pero finalmente lo dejé ambiguo para que el lector se imagine a quien quiera. :D

Perdón si no puse una declaración de amor mucho más directa. Lo intenté, de hecho, pero nunca me convenció como quedaba (y una razón más por la que este fic no terminaba). Me pareció que en este caso era mejor decirse las cosas sin ser demasiado explícitos, como que para ellos dos era mucho más natural. Descansen sabiendo que aun así terminan juntos. ;P

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron algún review durante este largo camino. Lamento haberme tardado tantos años en terminar esto, pero llegó un momento que perdí el camino y no sabía como retomarlo. Este fic sin concluir siempre me pesó como una losa sobre mi espalda, y me alegra por fin terminar esta deuda que tenía con todos ustedes. Muchas gracias a todos.

Mmm, la página no quiso que este capítulo conservara el mismo formato de los anteriores, lástima. Bueno, al menos esta vez no se comió los acentos...

Cualquier comentario es bienvenido. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
